A Family Arangement
by papasmurfshadow
Summary: The familys want to make more money and the young children may just be what the familys need to find a mutual ground
1. Chapter 1

**The edited and** **updated first chapter. Thanks to Zanroc for allowing the unintentional similarity to his own first chapter. And thanks to Matt for putting up with my bad spelling and grammer long enough to become my new editor. To those new to the story updates on chapters are being made so enjoy the story and ignore the temparary mistakes please. Enjoy the story!**

-

Open on a farm house's large living room. A fox kit and a bunny kit have fallen asleep next to each other after playing tag all day. The two had been friends for as long as either could remember. Most of the lights in the farm house are out save for those in this room and the den where the kit's fathers are discussing business and the kitchen where their mothers are cleaning up the dinner mess.

"I believe that if you allow me to sell your produce in my shop back in Zootopia we could both turn a profit," the adult tod remarked with a slight smirk.

"I already told you that out families farm is doing just fine," the buck shouted in response, "the day I trust a fox is the day I stop breathing!"

The lights flickered as if the generator was saying' if that were true I wouldn't be in use'.

"Now Mister Hopps there is no need to get so angry. I'm merely trying to give your farm the opportunity to grow into something richer. Believe me if I had any other choice than to team up with a lesser species like yourself I'd have taken it, however your farm is the only one with the potential to make the money we both need."

"I would never go into business with a fox and I won't be duped into some con. All mammals know that you can't trust a fox to be honest about anything," Stu Hopps stated while glaring hatefuly at the tod.

"Fine then, bunny if you won't stop the racial slurs I won't hold back either. You're a stupid narrow minded fool. I've given you a good deal. All you have to do is take it!" James Wilde shouted finally having reached his boiling point.

"What's all this shouting about? The children are all asleep!" Bonnie Hopps hissed across the room from the hallway as she and Vivian Wilde, James' wife, entered the den. "Are you still arguing about your differences so much you can't come to agreement?"

"I made a very generous offer and this carrot muncher you call a husband won't listen to it!" James declared while staring daggers at the stubborn rabbit.

"This pelt is asking too much of us, Bon. I don't know what to do but I'll never trust a fox!"Stu said balling up his fists.

"Stubborn jackasses. Bonnie and I have looked over the agreement. We have an idea so that we can all trust each other and merge both our businesses and our families as well." Mrs Wilde said talking over the angry males in the room.

"I think she is correct in that."Mrs Hopps said grinning at her new friend. " Our kits shall be the merger. When they graduate from college they will marry. There are a few rules to go with this of course. They are never to be told for one. For two should either of them find love before that point and marry them, we don't stop it and the deal is moot. We will all act as though the deal is accepted and split the profits down the middle. Agreed?" She said glaring at the two of them as though begging them to challenge the idea of the two females.

The males glanced at each other and gulped at the look their respective wives were giving them. They shook paws sealing the deal mostly to avoid the wrath of their females. They signed the new deal and the kits were separated as the Wilde's left for Zootopia. Whatever the future holds is unclear, but for now at least the two families would prosper. Bunnies and foxes may never even see eye to eye but the future should be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Zanrock approves this story so no complaining. It's already different from his.  
Disclaimer: none of us own Zootopia sadly:-( 

... 

Judy Hopps had been a straight A student since kindergarten, and so it was no surprise when she skipped a grade and graduated a year early. Her dream of becoming a big city cop had always been seen as strange, but it gave her the drive that helped her to grow rapidly. She enrolled in college immediately and was about to board the train out of Bunnyburrow. She was headed to a small college town just outside city limits to take her college courses and visit the city she was so determined to serve in... Zootopia. The city where anyone can be anything and even a bunny could make the world a better place.

"We are going to miss you dear," her mother Bonnie Hopps said as she hugged her daughter. "I wish you would stay so that we could be sure you're safe."

"I'll be fine mom, she said as she tried not to allow the tears behind her eyes flow like the waterfalls they wished to become. Stu on the other hand was a blubbering mess as she gripped him in a hug. "I'll be okay Dad. I'm just going to college. It's not like you won't ever see me again, "she said as her tears finally began to spring to the surface.

"JUDY!" Her friend an arctic wolf named Amanda yelled from over the heads of the crowd waiting to send her off.

"AMANDA! Guys clear a path please!" Judy yelled over the chaos.

Amanda ran forward and threw her arms around Judy and hugged her with such ferocity she popped Judy's back. She stepped back quickly apologizing and checking to make sure Judy was okay.

"Amanda don't fuss I'm fine. Don't you remember in gym when I took down that hippo? Not much you can do to hurt me unless you're really trying." Judy laughed as her friend continued to check her over.

"I'm going to miss you so much Jude, but you are going to be an amazing cop someday. Study hard and whatever you do don't get involved with those good for nothing frat houses. Okay?"

Judy looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow, "do you really think I'd waste my time with good for nothing dudes who only care about getting drunk and getting lucky? You of all mammals should know my focus is going to be on my classes."

"I know that but people change when they go to college. My sister was a no nonsense mammal and once she ran off to collage that changed. I just want you to be careful okay?" She said looking at Judy with concern.

Judy was known for running off half cocked and trying to take care of everyone even if it meant she did something stupid and nearly got hurt herself.  
Judy hugged her friend hard "I'll be fine Amanda I promise. You still going to write to me? It would be nice to have a penpal to keep me up to date on what is being said about me from the rumor mill."

"You write me first and you know I'll always find time to reply. Your my best friend and you know I'll always have time for you. I'll see you in about a year when I finally graduate and can join you. You may be going to be a cop but I'm going to get the best agricultural degree I can and have the best farm in the Triburrows. Your family excluded of course" she said sending a wink towards Bonnie who had agreed to help her go to school when she graduated. 

Judy stepped toward the train grabbing her bags and preparing to leave. She turned to face the crowd of friends and family and raised her free paw waving as the door closed. The crowd erupted into calls of "by Jude" and "We'll miss you" and even through the door the ruckus was loud enough that it sounded as though they were right beside her yelling into her ears. 

She decided it was time to find her seat as the train lurched forward, so she began down the corridor. All the seats were full except for one that was right next to a red fox. His russet fur was gleaming and looked extremely fluffy, but she was hesitant to sit beside him. She wasn't prejudiced, but her parents had warned her that many mammals from Zootopia were untrustworthy. In the end it was the only seat so she sat beside him.  
She glanced up and notice his fur on his muzzle was slightly shorter than it should be and that he had tear tracks running down the side. She was observing him when he looked at her with piercing green eyes. She was mesmerized for a moment before quickly looking down and blushing. 

A russet paw with short claws that looked too small for his paw appeared in her vision. "Nick Wild" the fox said with what appeared to be a laid back attitude that screamed nothing was bothering him. 

Judy looked back into those emeralds he called eyes before slowly taking his paw and shaking it "Judy Hopps. Pleased to meet you." 

"So Miss Hopps, where are you headed?" He asked with a slight smirk on his muzzle.

"I'm heading off to college myself. Trying to get away from my cousins and live my life" 

"I'm headed to college too" she said while watching his reaction and raising her ears.

"Where are you from?" She had assumed he was from Zootopia since she hadn't seen him in the triburows before.

"I'm from Bunnyburrow, but I didn't leave the house at all. My cousin made sure I was not known about to anyone for reasons I won't go into. Nothing sinister on my part mind you but something I'm not ok with discussing just yet" he said while his smirk never left his face. "what are you going to do in college?"

Judy bit her lip wondering what he was hidden for before responding "I'm going to get a degree in criminal justice. I'm going to be a police officer. The world seems to be against the idea so I decided the more schooling I have and the harder I study the better my chance of being accepted at the academy." Her voice had picked up as she passionately spoke about her dream to this stranger and she was hoping she didn't scare him off with her enthusiasm.

Nick was impressed with her complete optimism at her dream and was about to compliment her, but instead he hid behind his mask as usual and decided on a different approach to see just how dedicated she was. "Well Carrots I must say that's a little outside the mold. Didn't your family just all become farmers? I thought that was all any rabbit wanted to do."

Judy glared at him for a moment but decided to be just as snarky and replied, "well you do look kind of like a giant carrot and I forgot my lunch so you may want to refrain from food related puns." She put on a smirk to match his and decided to see if he was light heartedly teasing or being serious. "Besides I don't like fitting the mold. I'd much prefer breaking it and starting over. I want to make the world a better place. So you better watch your step Mr Wilde or I may be arresting you someday."

The tod laughed and decided she may turn into a good friend. "Well maybe you can help me decide what I want to do with MY life since you already figured yours out. I just wanted to get away from my cousin and this was the first opportunity."

"Who was your cousin? And why did he keep you away from everyone?"

"You probably know him. The town jerk Gideon Grey. He tormented me daily so I had to get away. He even shaved my muzzle a month ago when I tried leaving the house to go see some other mammals."

"that's terrible. I'm sure you heard what he did to me when we were 9. Has he always been such a jerk?" she asked while still absentmindedly holding his paw.

"I wouldn't know. I was living in Zootopia for most of my life until my dad was killed and I got sent to live with Gid. That was about six months ago."

"I'm sorry. No mammal should have to go through that."

The two mammals continued to chat and learn about each other on their way into college. They had much to talk about as they had 'never met' and therefore knew nothing about each other. Will they remember some day? Who knows?

 **There you have it. What did you think? Is it a copy? I was going to read the other persons story but my internet went out. I will read his before I write chapter 3. Let me know if my writing itself is any good please. Like I said this is the first time im writing anything that im willing to release to the public. Don't worrie about hurting my fealings ither. Id rather know what everyone thought. And if this isn't a duplicate of Zonrok's then Ill continue writing it. I really hope its not because im beginning to have fun writing this story. See you all next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok everyone, Smurfs editor BrutusDeagon here. For those that don't know fanfiction stories can sometimes start very similar as was the case for Smurf and Zanrok. I've looked over both and while there are similarities in the first chapters immediately after the two stories took very different routes. Read both please for they each have their own charm.

Disclaimer: I own nothing especially not Zootopia

The train arrived at the Zootopia Outskirts Community college. Only two mammals were on the train for this destination. They departed looking the oddest of friends. The fox and rabbit had a few onlookers, but they were unfazed. They had swapped numbers and Furbook information and decided to remain good friends. They set off together still talking animatedly.  
"So you grew up in Zootopia but you were born in bunnyburrow?" Judy asked.

"That's right" Nick said, "Dad said we had family there but a business deal had him moving to Zootopia, and naturally he took me with him. Mom passed when I was little."

"Wow I wonder what would have happened if you hadn't left and we had met back in school. I think we may have been good friends." She said.

Nick looked at her quizzically, "even with the way my cousin hurt you, you think you would have even gave me a second glance?"

"Sure Nick, I was never one to judge another on their family's actions. Look at me, my whole family are farmers. I am the only bunny around to try to be something else." She said without losing pace.

"Hm… that's a little hard to believe, but I would like to think that too. I think we go over here to meet up with the headmistress and get our dorm information." Nick said as he glanced at Judy with a slight blush.

"Welcome to ZOCO! My name is Rosa and I'm the headmistress." A Jet black mare said with a smiling face as she approached the two. "We hope you enjoy yourselves and apply yourselves properly to all the curriculum. I have your schedules as well as your dorm keys and information. We will take a short tour of the grounds and then I'll show you to your dorms. Are you two here together or just met on a happy coincidence?" she said all this with no pause and seemed truly happy about everything.

"We just met on the train. I'm Judy and this is Nick. We are very happy to meet you and look forward to attending." Judy said respectfully shaking her hand. 

"What she said," Nick smirked while giving a lazy salute and looking around at the buildings. 

"Nice to meet you both. I noticed your schedule was rather lacking Nick so I would like you to know should you choose a major you should come speak directly with me. If the class has already started and you need to get caught up I can instruct you personally to get you caught up. My husband Donald and I are also professors here." Rosa said while looking at Nick with a knowing smile.

"Thanks ma'am For now I think I'll just do the core classes and look at other options later." Nick said glancing at her.

"Ok let's get the tour started," she said while grinning widely.  
She led them through the entire campus pointing out random buildings and what happened inside. She showed them where their classes would be and where the library was for studying. They visited her office as well as her personal dorm. She liked to sleep on campus so the students could talk to her anytime about school or even if they needed life advice. She informed them that they could come to her anytime for any reason and she would do her best to help. She then led them to the dorm areas.

"Now the dorms are set up a little different than some colleges. We prefer a little trust in our students and only set guidelines for them. If the guidelines are broken we will take disciplinary action but I trust you won't do that. You both seem like trustworthy individuals." Rosa said while gesturing to the building. "The dorms are shared with all mammals of equal size. The floors are the only separation. We put the males upstairs and the females downstairs. You are not aloud into each others dorms without the door open. If that rule is broken even once you will be put into another dorm house and if it continues you will both be expelled."

"No problem," both mammals said together before glancing at each other and chuckling.

"Well I'll leave you two to it then. The key has your dorm room number engraved on it," she said as she tossed them their keys before walking away.

"So what do you think fluff?" Nick asked Judy while studying his key.

"I think we both need to unpack and I need to help you choose a major. Lets go get unpacked and then go to the study park we saw earlier. Bring your laptop and we can see what majors are open and I have a few tests to find your best options." She said cheerily.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Let's meet in say one hour?" He asked.

"Perfect" Judy said "see you later Nick."  
They headed in their own directions.

ONE HOUR LATER….

Nick approached the park like area and started looking for a good spot. He settled for an artificial tree that had two plugs for laptops on the bottom branch. He plugged in his laptop before climbing up the tree and settling on a branch hidden by some foliage. He began surfing the web while waiting for judy. He was so into his laptop he didn't even notice Judy sat across from him until she spoke.

"Hey there slick," Judy said rather loudly.

Nick jumped and nearly fell from the tree. His laptop hit the ground and broke in half. Judy quickly grabbed Nicks paws as he fell and stopped his descent.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," she said as she helped him back up onto the branch. "How new was your laptop? I can replace it but did it have anything on it that cant be replaced?" she asked worriedly.

"Not to worry Carrots I was just borrowing it from Gid and he told me to keep it so no harm done. We will just have to share yours for now." Nick grinned.

Judy looked around her "and where will we sit so we can both see the screen?"

In answer Nick leaned back against the tree truck before picking Judy up and placing her in his lap so they could both see the screen. "Hows this?" he asked.

Her ears had shot up and began blushing as she was settled into his lap. "Th-this is okay I guess if your comfortable."

"Not a problem. I enjoy being in your company" Nick said with a genuine smile on his face.

Judy blushed lightly as she began typing on the screen. "Okay let's start with your interests."  
They stayed in the tree for an hour taking tests and looking at the results. Nick couldn't decide so they decided to call it a day. Nick helped her down before jumping down to stand beside her. He began fidgeting with his paws behind his back as they walked side by side. She noticed and glanced at his face noting that his eyes were looking anywhere but at her.

"Nick did I do something to upset you?" she asked curiously.

"No-No" he said a little too quickly, "I was just thinking that's all."

"Well, you don't need to hide anything from me. Once you're friends with Judy Hopps you're friends for life." She said.

"I just had a question for you and I'm not sure how to ask it." He said hesitantly.

"What is it nick?" she asked stopping him while grabbing his paw in hers.

"Maybe I'll tell you tomorrow fluff. Meet in the tree? Right after breakfast?" He asked as he raised his eyebrows waiting. She could hear his heartbeat speed up and his palm was rather sweaty.

"Ok nick I can do that. I'll see you in the morning ok?" she said while staring into his eyes trying to get him to look at her.  
Emerald met Amethyst finally and Nick lost himself. He didn't know how long he stood there before Judy asked if he was ok. He quickly shook himself and replied, "I'm fine Judy just got lost again. Must be a new habit im developing from spending too much time with a certain smart bunny."

"Ok Nick I'm gonna go get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow." She said while looking at him curiously.

Nick raised her paw to his lips and kissed it gently while looking into her eyes before blushing fiercely and running into his dorm. 

Judy stood their for a moment staring at where he disappeared and then slowly made her way to her dorm. She closed the door behind her and sat on the bed looking out the window. The moment his lips touched her fur she had felt her heart race and butterflies in her stomach. She had slowly been feeling that way while they were in the tree together. She hadn't had many boyfriends but the few she had were all flops. None had made her feel like this. She had known this mammal for less than 24 hours and yet he had this effect on her. She had been lost in his emerald pools for a few moments before and had no idea how long they had stood there. She felt something for Nick and she was happy around him. She didn't quite know why she was feeling this but she felt as though it was Love. She decided she wouldn't tell him but instead wait and see what he did. She would allow him to lead. 

Nick ran to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. He looked into the mirror and observed the mammal standing there. He looked as though he had just gotten out of the shower with how much sweat he had on him. He needed to think. How could he be falling for a bunny. He was a fox. A predator. There was no way she would possible give him a chance was there? Especially since they were natural enemies. And to top it off she had only known him a few hours. He decided he would shower and sleep and decide what to do about this in the morning. For now he needed rest. As he fell asleep the only thing that came to his mind was a picture of her and the sound of her laughter. It was the most soothing sound and sight he had ever found. He drifted into the first peaceful sleep he had in months.

... 

So what does everyone think so far? I can't promise to update every day or as fast as I want, but if you all like it I'll do my best to work as much as I can. Any suggestions you guys have feel free to review and PM. I would really like to know your honest opinion. If I get good reviews it will encourage me to keep writing. Till next time -Papa Smurf


	4. Chapter 4

**So what does everyone think so far? I can't promise to update every day or as fast as I want, but if you all like it i'll do my best to work as much as I can. Any suggestions you guys have feel free to review and PM. I would really like to know your honest opinion. If I get good reviews it will encourage me to keep writing. Till next time -Papa Smurf**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The train arrived at the Zootopia Outskirts Community College. Only two mammals were on the train for this destination. They departed looking the oddest of friends. The fox and rabbit had a few onlookers, but they were unfazed. They had swapped numbers and Furbook information and decided to remain good friends. They set off together still talking animatedly.

"So you grew up in Zootopia but you were born in Bunnyburrow?" Judy asked.

"That's right" nick said, "Dad said we had family there but a business deal had him moving to Zootopia, and naturally he took me with him. Mom passed when I was little."

"Wow I wonder what would have happened if you hadn't left and we had met back in school. I think we may have been good friends." She said.

Nick looked at her quizzically "even with the way my cousin hurt you, you think you would have even gave me a second glance?"

"sure nick, I was never one to judge another on their family's actions. Look at me, my whole family are farmers. I am the only bunny around to try to be something else." She said without losing pace.

"Hm… that's a little hard to believe, but I would like to think that too. I think we go over here to meet up with the headmistress and get our dorm information." Nick said as he glanced at Judy with a slight blush.

"Welcome to ZOCO! My name is Rosa and I'm the headmistress." A Jet black horse said with a smiling face as she approached the two. "We hope you enjoy yourselves and apply yourselves properly to all the curriculum. I have your schedules as well as your dorm keys and information. We will take a short tour of the grounds and then I'll show you to your dorms. Are you two here together or just met on a happy coincidence?" she said all this with no pause and seemed truly happy about everything.

"We just met on the train. I'm Judy and this is Nick. We are very happy to meet you and look forward to attending." Judy said respectfully shaking her hand.

"What she said," Nick smirked while giving a lazy salute and looking around at the buildings.

"Nice to meet you both. I noticed your schedule was rather lacking Nick so I would like you to know should you choose a major you should come speak directly with me. If the class has already started and you need to get caught up I can instruct you personally to get you caught up. My husband Donald and I are also professors here." Rosa said while looking at nick with a knowing smile.

"Thanks ma'am. For now I think I'll just do the core classes and look at other options later." Nick said glancing at her.

"Okay let's get the tour started," she said while grinning widely.

She led them through the entire campus pointing out random buildings and what happened inside. She showed them where their classes would be and where the library was for studying. They visited her office as well as her personal dorm. She liked to sleep on campus so the students could talk to her anytime about school or even if they needed life advice. She informed them that they could come to her anytime for any reason and she would do her best to help. She then led them to the dorm areas.

"now the dorms are set up a little different than some colleges. We prefer a little trust in our students and only set guidelines for them. If the guidelines are broken we will take disciplinary action but I trust you won't do that. You both seem like trustworthy individuals." Rosa said while gesturing to the building. "The dorms are shared with all mammals of equal size. The floors are the only separation. We put the males upstairs and the females downstairs. You are not aloud into each others dorms without the door open. If that rule is broken even once you will be put into another dorm house and if it continues you will both be expelled."

"No problem," both mammals said together before glancing at each other and chuckling.

"Well I'll leave you two to it then. The key has your dorm room number engraved on it," she said as she tossed them their keys before walking away.

"So what do you think fluff?" Nick asked Judy while studying his key.

"I think we both need to unpack and I need to help you choose a major. Lets go get unpacked and then go to the study park we saw earlier. Bring your laptop and we can see what majors are open and I have a few tests to find your best options." She said cheerily.

"sounds like a plan to me. Let's meet in say one hour?" He asked.

"perfect" Judy said "see you later Nick."

They headed in their own directions.

ONE HOUR LATER….

Nick approached the park like area and started looking for a good spot. He settled for an artificial tree that had two plugs for laptops on the bottom branch. He plugged in his laptop before climbing up the tree and settling on a branch hidden by some foliage. He began surfing the web while waiting for Judy. He was so into his laptop he didn't even notice Judy sat across from him until she spoke.

"Hey there Slick," Judy said rather loudly.

Nick jumped and nearly fell from the tree. His laptop hit the ground and broke in half. Judy quickly grabbed Nicks paws as he fell and stopped his descent.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you," she said as she helped him back up onto the branch. "How new was your laptop? I can replace it but did it have anything on it that cant be replaced?" she asked worriedly.

"not to worry carrots I was just borrowing it from Gid and he told me to keep it so no harm done. We will just have to share yours for now." Nick grinned

Judy looked around her "and where will we sit so we can both see the screen?"

In answer Nick leaned back against the tree truck before picking Judy up and placing her in his lap so they could both see the screen. "Hows this?" he asked.

Her ears had shot up and began blushing as she was settled into his lap. "th-this is ok I guess if your comfortable."

"Not a problem. I enjoy being in your company" Nick said with a genuine smile on his face.

Judy blushed lightly as she began typing on the screen. "ok lets start with your interests."

They stayed in the tree for an hour taking tests and looking at the results. Nick couldn't decide so they decided to call it a day. Nick helped her down before jumping down to stand beside her. He began fidgeting with his paws behind his back as they walked side by side. She noticed and glanced at his face noting that his eyes were looking anywhere but at her.

"Nick did I do something to upset you?" she asked curiously.

"No-No" he said a little too quickly, "I was just thinking that's all"

"well you don't need to hide anything from me. Once your friends with Judy Hopps your friends for life." She said.

"I just had a question for you and I'm not sure how to ask it." He said hesitantly.

"What is it nick?" she asked stopping him while grabbing his paw in hers.

"Maybe I'll tell you tomorrow fluff. Meet in the tree? Right after breakfast?" He asked as he raised his eyebrows waiting. She could hear his heartbeat speed up and his palm was rather sweaty.

"Ok nick I can do that. I'll see you in the morning ok?" she said while staring into his eyes trying to get him to look at her.

Emerald met amethyst finally and Nick lost himself. He didn't know how long he stood there before Judy asked if he was ok. He quickly shook himself and replied, "Im fine Judy just got lost again. Must be a new habit I'm developing from spending too much time with a certain smart bunny.

"Ok nick I'm gonna go get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow." She said while looking at him curiously.

Nick raised her paw to his lips and kissed it gently while looking into her eyes before blushing fiercely and running into his dorm.

Judy stood their for a moment staring at where he disappeared and then slowly made her way to her dorm. She closed the door behind her and sat on the bed looking out the window. The moment his lips touched her fur she had felt her heart race and butterflies in her stomach. She had slowly been feeling that way while they were in the tree together. She hadn't had many boyfriends but the few she had were all flops. None had made her feel like this. She had known this mammal for less than 24 hours and yet he had this effect on her. She had been lost in his emerald pools for a few moments before and had no idea how long they had stood there. She felt something for Nick and she was happy around him. She didn't quite know why she was feeling this but she felt as though it was Love. She decided she wouldn't tell him but instead wait and see what he did. She would allow him to lead.

Nick ran to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. He looked into the mirror and observed the mammal standing there. He looked as though he had just gotten out of the shower with how much sweat he had on him. He needed to think. How could he be falling for a bunny. He was a fox. A predator. There was no way she would possible give him a chance was there? Especially since they were natural enemies. And to top it off she had only known him a few hours. He decided he would shower and sleep and decide what to do about this in the morning. For now he needed rest. As he fell asleep the only thing that came to his mind was a picture of her and the sound of her laughter. It was the most soothing sound and sight he had ever found. He drifted into the first peaceful sleep he had in months.


	5. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone I'm so sorry for the delay. I had my fiancé read the story and tell me she wanted to read more. I was going to post another chapter the next day but had problems getting to the library to post. Now I know how to post from my phone so I will be updating more often. And thank you for the positive comments and follows. I hope I'm doing a good job so far. Anyway enough rambling. On with the story!**

He looked around slowly searching for any movement. His ears scanned for any sounds of rustling grass. His nose was slow taking deep breaths searching for a trace of scent from his prey. A breeze blew through the tall grass carrying traces of the preys scent. The scent was sweet and he could tell she was female. He tracked tword the source feeling the earth shift beneath his paws, moving silently. He tracked her slowly waiting for the opportune moment to strike. He caught a flash of grey in the tall grass before him and froze listening intently to see if he had been spotted. He knew she was close and stood waiting for a sign of where she was.

Suddenly she jumped from behind him landing square on his back, digging her claws into his sides and tickling him relentlessly. He fell to the ground laughing hard and loud. He squirmed trying desperately to get away and begging for mercy. She finally stopped just as he felt like he would pee himself and quickly disappeared again into the tall grass before he could see her clearly.

He tracked her down again and this time she was in a clearing giggling madly. She was so preoccupied she hadn't noticed him sneaking up on her. He decided a little payback was in order. He leaped from the grass and landed on top of her tickling her much as she had him. She squealed as a smile split her face. The sound and sight were both beautiful to his ears.

He glanced down and was mesmerized by her eyes. He stopped and stared into her eyes as she caught her breath. They were such a vibrant purple that if he searched the world over everything he found would be gray compared to thier beauty. He opened his mouth to say just how much he wanted to be by her side and how much he loved everything about her, and that his heart soared at the thought and site of her when he was interrupted by a very loud beeping that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere.

He jumped up looking for the demanding and alarming sound and froze in place. The field had been replaced with the four grey walls of his dorm room. The small creature below him was replaced with a rather flat pillow. He glared at the clock on the table with hatred. It was the source of the sound. He pressed snooze and picked up his phone. Seeing that it was 6 am and he had no messages he tried to remember the wonderful dream he had.

His paws had been tiny. That if a kit. The only thing he could remember of the other kit is how his heart had flown from his chest at the sound of her voice and those vibrantly beautiful eyes. He had been too close to her face to see more than her eyes very clearly. He decided to get dressed and go for a run. Maybe some exercise would clear his head.

He grabbed his keys and headed out. He was about halfway to the pool and so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't see the mammal in front of him. He ran straight into her and they tumbled into a heap. He caught himself with one paw so as not to crush the creature below him. He began to sit up and apologize but he opened his eyes and became entranced. There below him were the same beautiful eyes from his dream.

"What the heck" she yelled before looking up and seeing emralds trapped in the form of irises. "Nick? What happened?"

"Judy? What the heck are you doing here?"

"Well I was on my morning run when a certain fox decided I might make a good pillow." She smirked at him. "So am I comfy?"

He looked at her even more confused for a moment before remembering where he was. He jumped up quickly before offering his paw to help her up. "Sorry Judy I wasn't watching where I was going." He said blushing slightly and thanking God his fur covered it.

"It's alright Nick. Are you ok?" She asked hesitantly. She had been expecting a snarky comment, and he didn't use a nickname this time.

"I'm fine Judy just lost in thought." He said without looking at her.

She put her paw on his shoulder "if you need a friend to talk to Nick I can be a good listening ear. These things weren't just made to be Satalite dishes." She said half heartedly smirking at him.

"Thanks Judy. Would you like to join me for dinner tonight? My treat."

"Only if you tell me what's on your mind." She said smiling at him.

"As soon as I figure some things out I'll tell you ok?"

"Ok Nick. I'll join you." She smiled warmly at him hoping to lift his spirits.

" I'll come by around 4:30 so we both have time after class to get ready ok?" He started jogging away before she could answer. "See you then fluff."

She watched him run away for a moment before continuing her own run.

After his run he had time to swim and shower. He was headed tword his dorm and saw the headmistress headed that way herself carrying a rather large box.

"Good morning headmistress. Can I help you with that?" He asked as he reached out to catch it before she dropped it.

"Mr Wilde! Thank you that is a bit of a big box and it's marked fragile. It's actually meant for you. It just arived and I was headed to deliver it to you." She said gratefully and with a sweet sound.

"Ok. Thank you. I'll just take it up myself. I was about to go get my things for class anyways." He said with a smile.

He walked upstairs and placed the box on his bed and grabbed his bag. He noticed a letter on top of the box and took it with him to read when he was not doing anything else.

His first class that day was English lit. He arived at the class and saw a note from the teacher saying he will be late. He dicided to use the time to read the letter and see what was sent to him.

Dear Mr Wilde,

My name is Nigel Wayne. I was your parents, and now your attorney. This box was left in my possession a long time ago. Your parents entrusted me to make sure you received it on the first year you entered collage in the unlikely event of thier untimely demise. I offer my condolences. They were great friends of mine. I will miss them dearly. They left a large amount of belongings which I will tend to until your graduation. At which point they will all be in your name. I have no idea what could be in this box as I was instructed never to open it myself. I hope whatever they left will give you some more helpful information. If you ever need legal advice or just a friend to talk to my contact information is written at the bottom of this page. Once again I give you my condolences, and hope you have a wonderful day.

Sincerely,

Nigel Wayne

Attorney at Law

Nick read the letter three times with his mouth hanging open. He placed it back into his bag and began contemplating all he had just learned and wondering what could possibly be in the box. Just then the teacher arived and all other thoughts had to be put aside. He would find out at lunch when he had two hours between classes. Right now he needed to focus.

 **So what do you think? I decided you all needed a cliff hanger. Anyone wondering about the dream? How bout what could be in the box? I'll just let you think for a while. Pm or comment with what you would put in the box yourself. I could use more ideas lol. And thank you Cimar for the spell check thing. I didn't have a way to before now. Till next time you guys.**


	6. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone sorry for the delay. I keep getting writers block for weeks. Any tips for getting over it? I'm gonna push through it for this chapter because I really want to keep writing. Let's see what comes out of my crazy mind today shall we? O and just so everyone knows it may be a while before i update again, I'm getting married on June 30 and going to Disney with the new family right after for about a week. I think they plan to drown me. Maybe i can get the merpeaple to save me and get me into Disney's secret tunnels and into the vault! Wish me luck!**

Nick got to his room and tossed his bag on his bed and looked at the box. He had so many questions burning to be answered. He used a claw to open it but hesitated upon opening the lid. Would he like what was inside? Would it be something useful? Would his parents have put any explanation inside? He had to know. Slowly he opened the box and looked inside. On the very top was a onvolope with "Nick" writen in long flowing handwriting he recognized as his fathers. He picked it up and glanced under it to notice a lot of papers and a few smaller boxes. He turned his attention back to the onvolope with curiosity. He turned it over and opened it before dumping the contents on the desk that was right beside his bed. Two more onvolopes landed on the desk along with a DVD. The onvolopes had read first, read second, and watch me last written on them. He opened the first letter and saw his mothers handwriting..

My son,

I know when you read this i wont be there. I know that something will have separated us if your reading it. I don't know what it might be, but everything happens for a reason. I hope you have grown into a handsome and smart young mammal. I'm sure you look just like your father. I know some things you learn in this box will be overwhelming and maybe a little scary, but know that all of it was done with you in mind. Everything we did was to give you a better life. I have no doubt that you will have a long and happy life, and I'll be smiling down on you from above in the meantime. We will meet again when your time is up, but until then i want you to be happy. I know you want to cry for me, but be happy. I'm in a better place than any of us could ever imagine. I love you my son, and no matter how dark things seem to get i know you will always find the light.

With all my love,

Vivian

Nick was in tears as he read her name again. He missed his mother so much. And to know she had a hand in this touvhed his heart. He only wished he could hug her again. With tears still tracking through his fur, he picked up the next one.

Nick,

If your reading this then I'm not able to speak to you in person. I don't know if that means I'm dead or in a coma, but ither way I'm still here for you. No matter what anyone tells you or what fealings arise from what you find in this box know that your mother and i love you very much, and only do the things we do because of this. I believe you will grow to be a caring and intelligent mammal and i hope you will always follow your dreams. A long time ago we were in a bit of a jam, and were about to loose everything. We made a deal which you will find in this box. I know you may be angry with me about it but it was the only way to keep a roof over your head. We never told you about it because the only way out of it is if you fell in love and became mated to someone within 30 days of graduating college. Son this is going to be a shock, but your in an arranged marriage. I'm not aloud to give the others identity, but if you aren't mated within 30 days of graduation, you will have to meet her at the alter or her family gets everything in our name and you will be homeless. In this box is the deeds and paperwork for everything you now own. You cant sell any of it, however you can speak to the laser who sent it to you should you want to make changes on the business side of it. You do have acces to half the profits while the other goes into a savings account for you. The DVD that was in this box is only to be watched after graduation. There is a password that the lawyer will give you upon graduation to unlock its contents. It has the information on the meeting as well asa fewvideos of the two of you as kits. You were incredibly close. We separated you so you could find love elsewhere if you weren't drawn back to each other. I hope you can forgive us for making this agreement and see the wisdom in it. I love you son. Ill always be with you no matter what.

Your father,

James

Nick was at a loss. He read the page over and over thinking he had misunderstood. Finally realizing he hadn't, he placed the letter on the desk and slumped into his chair.

"I'm due to be married to a mammal I don't even know? What the heck! Ive never even been attracted to other vixens. I'm not even sure why i just don't want to think about a relationship right now let alone marriage!"

He was becoming angry now and decided to check the DVD. Maybe he can crack the password and find out what the mystery vixen even looked like, or a name. But as he tried every password he could think of his spirits dropped more and more. Resigning to defeat he decided to check the rest of the box. There were packets labeled for a house in the city, and even one in bunnyburrow with a farm on it. he found that rather odd but maybe that was so he could live close to family. He found a huge packet for the family business and set it aside. He would thumb through that later. He found a file with account numbers with a couple labeled now accessible. He put that on his pillow. He could use the money instead of finding a job like he thought he would need to do. He found a few books in the bottom of the box as well. One was called cirque du freak, another was called lord loss, and the third was called vampire high. He found a note on the cover of them stating one cirque du freak was his mothers, lord loss was his fathers, and vampire high was one they had read to him and his betrothed. He settled into bed after storing everything beneath his bed and decided to loose himself in his mothers book for awhile until his meetup with Judy.

Meanwhile-

Judy got back to her dorm after skipping her last class of thier day so she would have extra time before Nick got thier. She jumped into her bed and hit the button for muzzletime to call her mother. After a few rings she picked up

"Hey bun bun hows things going?"

"It's going good. Are you busy? I really need to have a private conversation with you.." she said tryingnot to be rude but also sounding rather hurried.

Bonnie stopped whatever she was doing and noticed her daughter looked upset. "Just a second dear ill go to the silent room." There was some movement and a few different yells from siblings before her mother entered the silenced room they had made spacificly for private conversations. The room was built so no eavesdropping could occur. "Now what's the matter dear your ears are droopy?"

She decided not to beet around the bush "mom am i engaged?"

Bonnies jaw dropped "where did you..."

"It doesn't matter where. Answer the question please!"

She hesitated for a few moments. She decided to come clean. "Yes you are... when you were little we were in danger of loosing the farm. We found a family who was in a similar place and we could mutually save each other's business. The problem was a deal couldn't be made because the men in the family's couldn't get along. We women saw how well you and thier boy got along and decided if they couldn't do it to save each other's business then they would have to become family. That left you two holding the bag. We made sure to put in a loophole so that should you two fall in love with anyone else then the marriage part is off but the business would be saved."

Judy was stunned. She heard everything her mother had said but couldn't process it. She slowly hung up and turned the phone off. She stayed there for a while thinking. She was engaged to someone she didn't even know. She didn't know what to think. After a while she came to a decision. She wouldn't just let this happen. Whether she found someone else or not she would not marry this person. She got up to take a shower and prepare for her evening with Nick. She wouldn't let this interfere with finding out if what she felt for him was real or not.

 **So how was that? Did anyone catch the little quote in one of the letters? Extra points if you can name the movie. See you all next time!**


	7. Chapter 8

**Two chapters in less than a week! The inspiration has been found again! Let's hope it stays this time lol. I've reposted the first chapter of the story with special thanks to zonroc for not minding that I unintentionally used his idea. Still not sure how it happened, but my first chapter is very similar to his. Again thanks for allowing me to continue even though it seems you had the idea first. Those who haven't should definitely go read his stuff. He is a really good author. Anyways back to the story shall we?**

 **As always I own nothing... YET! I wonder how far I can get before they discover me in the tunnels. Anyone want to tag along to help? Lol**

A few hours later Nick had showered and brushed his fur. He put on a bit of cologne as well for good measure and decided to go out and get something for tonight. He still had about 30 minutes before Judy would be expecting him so he headed for the headmistress dorm. He rang her bell and waited patiently before a large Eagle opened the door and looked at him with a piercing gaze as though inspecting his next meal.

"Yes? Can I help you?" He asked studying Nick carefully.

"I'm told the headmistress is willing to help some students out when she can. I was simply going to ask her a question. You must be Donald?" He stated hiding behind his signature smirk.

"Call me Donnie. She is in the shower at the moment. Is there something I can help you with?"

"I was wondering if there is a flower shop or a garden nearby. I have someone I would like to surprise." He stated feeling a little nervous under this creatures gaze.

The majestic creature stared at him for a long moment before retreating into the dorm slightly, "honey I'm going out for a moment. I'll be back in about 10 minutes ok?"

"Ok dear" was heard through the room before he stepped out of the room and closed the door.

"Follow me" he stated as he walked tword the elivator. He inserted a key into a slot above the buttons and opened a small hatch once they were inside. There was a pair of buttons inside. One with an arrow pointed up and one pointed down. He pressed the up and locked the hatch back as it began to move. "Not many mammals know of this so I would appreciate some discretion. I prefer not to share this with anyone but my wife, however I sense your a troubled soul in search of his own feelings. Your afraid she won't return your affection. Am I right?"

"How...?" Nick was baffled

"As one of the only bird species with mammalian intelligenc I'm still in touch with certain aspects of my instincts. This means I can sense how someone feels and therefore am able to understand everyone better than most." He said as the doors opened to the roof.

Nick stepped out and looked around he was dumbfounded once again. He had stepped into a whole new world. It looked like a gigantic forest. Plants of every kind grew everywhere, and the flowers were more beautiful than anything he had seen in shops. The smell had no trace of city pollution and even the sounds of some wild birds could be heard. There was a hand made stream cutting through the center with fish lazily swimming along enjoying the rays of the sun. The whole place took his breath away. "What is this place" he asked while slowly spinning to take it all in.

"I built this greenhouse with my own talons. It was the biggest expression of love I gave to Rosa before we were married. I brought her here for a picnic while we were in college and by the end I proposed. This place took me months to build and numerous battles with the school and eventually I had to buy the building to get it done, but I knew we would have it forever. Even now I'm still changing things and adding to it. It's a utopia we escape to when we need to get away for a while." He said and while he spoke Nick could feel the pride this creature felt in his work and the love he felt for his wife.

"It's beautiful" these were the only words he could think of for it. "But why bring me here?"

"You wanted flowers to try to tell the mammal you have feelings for exactly what you mean without it being too obvious am I right?" He asked leading Nick to the other side of the roof

"Yes?..." Nick was a little confused how he knew all this. Nobody's instincts were that good were they?

"This should do the trick." He stopped at a large rose bush with white roses big and full growing at every angle. "The white rose is a beautiful expression of love that says I am worthy of you. This will be enough if she has ever studied the importance of flowers in her life, but will also be beautiful should she not understand what your saying to her. You can take as many as you like, however if it were me in your shoes I would choose one and take that to her. A bundle would be too extravagant where as a single shows your testing the waters without pushing too hard in case she doesn't feel the same." He picked a rose and sliced it from the bush with a twitch of his razor sharp talon as he said this. He took it in his beak and moved tword the elevator before turning back. "Take as long as you need, but never come here without me. The elevator will take you down when your finished." With that he left the tod alone to his thoughts.

Nick searched the bush and finally found in his opinion the biggest and most beautiful one he could find and took it with him back to his building. He timidly knocked on Judys door and waited. The door opened and There stood Judy wearing a sleek black dress. Nick was lost for words. He stared at her for a minute before finally remembering they had plans for dinner.

"This is for you" he said presenting the rose from behind his back.

Judy took it from him smelling it and wondering if he knew the true meaning behind the flower he had chosen. She hoped he did and this was his way of being subtle. "Thank you Nick its beautiful!"

"Well the lady deserves a little something for putting up with this fox. Shall we go for dinner?"

"Lead the way" she said with a genuine smile thinking internally how handsome he looked and hoping he might actually start trying to court her soon. She knew already she would like to know if they had a future together. She couldn't explain how fast her fealings had developed, but she felt like she had loved him for years.

They went to a Mexican restaurant for dinner. They spent quite a bit of time chatting about school and asking about each other's past and just enjoying each other's company. Tword the end of thier evening while walking back to thier dorm Nick was getting fidgety again.

"Nick are you ever going to voice what has you so nervous?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Judy I want to ask you something, but first I need to know something." He said without looking at her directly.

"You can ask me anything Nick"

"How do you fell about inter relationships" he blurted before he could stop himself and looked away suddenly feeling about the same temperature of the sun.

"I personally see nothing wrong with them so long as the mammals truly love one another. Why do you ask?" She said hoping he was finally going to voice his feelings.

"Well I met Donnie and he is and Eagle. Seeing how much he loves Rosa and the fact that not even spicies was enough to separate them got me thinking..." he said slowly

"Thinking about what?" She asked being patient

"Well... I was wondering if maybe you... and I... could maybe start dating... onlyifyouwanttoandIdon'twantyoufellingpressuredoranythingit'sjustthatIcantalkopenlywithyouoneverythingandiveneverhadthatwithanyoneand"

"NICK!" She said loud enough to make him stop. "I can't understand you when you run your words together like that. Are you asking me if I would like to continue spending time with you and perhaps seeing if we could have a relationship?" She asked heasitantly.

He took a deep breath and slowly nodded.

"Well how about we start with a first date and go from there?" She said while blushing slightly. They had reached her dorm and she turned to face him.

"You mean it?!" He asked enthusiastically.

"Well a certain fox will have to show the lady a good time, but maybe he has some potential" she teased backing tword her room

He quickly took her paw before she could go very far "well then ill bid you goodnight until we meet again" he said and kissed her paw lightly.

"Wow you are corney. This should be interesting"she said. "Goodnight Nick. See you tomorrow?" She asked opening her door and waiting for a response.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He said just before she closed the door. He walked up to his dorm feeling like he was floating. He never would have thought she would consider a date. Let alone one with him and possibly a real relationship. He got to his room and decided to finish the book his mother had left him. He was a fast reader and only hade half a book to go. He would finish it and go to sleep, and maybe he will try to join her for breakfast.

 **So what do y'all think? There will be some drama in future chapters but at the moment I'm in a fluffy mood. Not sure why just am. Thanks for the new followers and welcome to the newcomers. Hope you all enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone. no im not dead just had writers block so hardcore i couldnt think of what to put into my story. I guess Im doing something you all like since i got 28 follows and 13 favorites. Hopefully that means you all like it lol. anyway lets see what you all think of the twists here.. let me know!**

Nick was in a room he had never seen in his life. he looked around nervously wondering what this was and why this was happening. He discovered a beautiful archway and as he was observing it he heard someone enter the room. He turned to look at them and saw a women in a white dress and vail so thick he couldnt even tell her species. The only thing he could tell is that she was much bigger than him.

"Hey handsom, you ready?" a deep voice asked from benith the vail.

"Who are you?" he asked, "and what is going on?"

"Its our wedding day," she said lifting the vail, "Now your stuck with me and will do everything in life just to make me happy or else ill make you into dinner!" A large tiger glared at him menicingly and gave him a smirk.

"WHAT?" he yelled looking around for the exit. "Im not going to marry someone I dont know or love. Im getting the heck out of here!" He made to run but she snatched him up.

"Your mine forever now. you do what i say and nothing else!" she laghed into his ear.

"NOOOOOOO!" He jumped from her arms and fell into a pit. he fell for ages before slaming into the ground hard. He looked around and found he had fallen out of bed. He rubbed his face and stood up "that was freaking crazy. Ill never go through this wedding. Ill only marry who I love. and im never falling asleep reading another book about someone being forced into something again." He grumbled picking up the book and putting it on the nightstand.

He showered and got dressed then sat down to finish up some homework at his desk. as he came close to finishing he decided to text Judy to see if she wanted some breakfast.

 _N-Hey there would you like some breakfast? On me of course_

 _J-Sure Im out on my morning workout now. Wanna meet up someplace?_

 _N-maybe. where you at? I may have something in mind._

 _J-Near the main courtyard. If your in the mood for it I can stop at the mom and pops dinner right at the corner._

 _N-that sounds better than my idea lol ill be there in 10._

 _J-See you there._

He made sure he was presentable and headed out.

As he arived he got them a booth and sat waiting. He accepted the coffee the cook offered and became lost in thought about the arranged marrage. He kept wondering how he could get past all the legal junk and keep from marrying anyone he didnt want to. He was so lost in though he didnt notice the long ears creaping up behind him.

"NOW I GOT YA AND YOUR ALL MINE!" She yelled jumping and grabbing him around the neck.

"YAAAAH" Nick yelled and grabbed his chest trying to keep himself from freaking out too much so she wouldnt find out just how badly he was freaked from remebering those words from his dream. but her ears were way better than he thought. she backed up and moved where he could see her and made a nonthreatening gesture

"Nick, whats wrong, I know I scarred you but your heart is racing even after knowing it was me?" she asked watching him carefully.

"Im fine carrots, just had a bad dream and those words were a reminder," he said hesitantly looking away with an embaresed expression.

She touched his paw gently "Im sorry Nick I was just trying to have a little fun. Would you like to talk about it?"

"Im ok, but Im a little freaked out. I got some news im not too happy about and I just need to process it and figure it out." He said "but enough of that heavy stuff lets enjoy our meal shall we?"

"Nick you can always talk to me. Maybe I can help" she said watching him as she took her seat. "besides I got some bad news as well.." she got a far away look in her eyes.

"What happened?" he asked nervously.

"I found out something that I dont know how to process.." she said not looking him in the eyes.

"How bout ill make you a deal. Ill tell you mine if you tell me yours first." he said while playing with his fingers.

She played with her ears for a minute while still not looking at him "only if you promise you wont get mad and stop talking to me."

He nodded his head and put a finger under her chin to get her to look at him "I could never stop talking to you. Your the only person ive met who I can talk openly with. Ill never loose that if I have any say in it."

She took a deep breath while looking into his eyes and just let the words flow before she could stop them "I kind of found out Im engaged to someone ive never met." She looked away with a pained expresion.

He froze for a moment and just stared at her before shaking himself and smiling lightly "You know something carrots, our folks must have grown up in a strange time. I found out Im engaged to someone as well. Ive never met her and have no clue as to the species ither. Talk about an interesting turn of events. What do you think your going to do?"

"Honestly the only thing im sure about is that I refuse to marry someone I dont love." she said with no hesitation what so ever.

"Thats what I feel as well. I think Im going to refuse and if i happen to fall in love ill marry that mammel instead." He said while looking at her with a smile

"I think thats a good thing to do. So when is our first date?" she said with a sly smile

He froze for a second time and cleared his throught "sly bunny" he chuckled, "how about dinner tonight Ill text you the address."

"Ok," she said checking her phone for the time. "I have to get to class in about 30 minutes, do you mind if I get this meal to go?" she asked

"not a problem my fluffy friend."

"wouldnt that be girlfriend?" she blushed quickly and looked away wondering why she suddenly asked that.

Once again He froze and just stared at her thanking God she couldnt see the blush through his fur "Thats only if your willing to go to that step," He said "Ill never force you into saying or doing anything your not ok with" he said with compleate conviction.

She stared into his eyes "I would be perfectly happy to be your girlfriend Nick"

"Well then," he took her paw, "Ill lookforward to a lovely dinner date with my girlfriend" He kissed her paw.

They ordered thier breakfast and headed out exchanging a hug before splitting for thier seperate destinations. Nick had a few phone calls to make. He wanted to make her first date incredible.

Judy had fibbed a bit about her first class starting, she had actually made plans to pick up something to give to Nick in the next day or two. She decided to get it today and give it to him at thier date. Hopefully he would like it.

 **So what do you guys think? I have a new direction im taking this and at some point i may skip ahead since I need to get the time period to line up lol. Got any ideas or sigjestions? pm or comment lol and Ill see you next time.**


	9. Chapter 10

**So now we are at chapter 10. Hopefully you guys are enjoying it. I am in a fluffy mood agian so just enjoy.**

Nick was in his dorm after getting ready for class and finishing that last page of homework. He was thinking hard about this evening and trying to decide on dinner. he knew where he wanted to take her but he needed to make something or buy something for dinner. He decided to talk to the person he needed to talk to first and decide from there.

He headed out to try and catch them at home. As he walked he started thinking about how he would replace his computer, and what model he should get. Maybe he would look into some of the more expensive ones so he could customize it how he wanted. He thought over all of that and then circled back to Judy.

He wanted to do everything right. He wanted to show her that he wanted to be with her. not for just a few weeks and not just for a quick fling but a real relationship. Its far too soon to consider marrage, but maybe someday he could see himself dropping to one knee and popping the question. He brought those thoughts to a halt. It was way to soon for those thoughts.

He arived at his destination and knocked on the door. He waited patiantly for a response. The door opened and the very mammal he was here to see was standing in the door. "Hey Donnie, Do you have a minute? I have a favor to ask." He said with a smile on his face.

Judy walked into the store she was searching for. She really had no clue what she was doing. she wanted to get him a good one but knew almost nothing about it. She got hers given to her. she decided to ask the cleark. she walked up to a ferret with dark brown and light brown stripes. "Excuse me could you help me? Id like to get one of these for my boyfriend, but i know almost nothing about them."

"Of course I can help you. My name is Randy by the way, and I love to talk about these. This one here is the latest model, and as you can see it may be a bit expensive, but in the end if you want quality where these are concerned your going to be spending quite a bit of money."

"Tell me what all its good for and I can make the desition on if its something he would be able to work with please."

They talked for a good thirty minutes and she finally decided on one and left the store with her perchase ready for this evening.

Nick had made all the preperations and was waiting eagerly. He had sent Judy the address shortly after his conversation with Donnie and had even went and made dinner. it was a simple sandwhich and chips picnic lunch, but he hoped it would be enough. He was standing in front of the building waiting for her. They had planned to meet about an hour after classes so they would have plenty of time to prepare for the date. He saw her walking around the corner and smiled.

"Hey carrots you ready?" he smiled as she jumped a little from suprise

"Ready" she said chuckling from her little jump. She noticed the picnic basket and asked, "We going to a park nearby?"

"Not exactly," he said "but could I ask you to put this on?" he held up a blindfold "I want it to be a surprise."

She lifted an eyebrow "not trying to sneak this poor defensles bunny into your den already are you?" she grinned slyly as he went rigid.

Nick took a moment to relax a bit after the inuendo and realize she was joking with him "A gentlemamel such as myself would never do that. Not on the first date anyway" he said winking.

She donned the blindfold and allowed him to lead. They seemed to go into a building and up the stairs. Her nose picked up a scent that reminded her of home. She waited patiently for NIck to take her wherever they were going and began wondering what this clever fox had planned. After a short walk he stopped her and removed the blindfold. She was standing in the most beautifull indoor garden she had ever seen. There were flowers everywhere and even a few trees and other things. It looked like it wasnt designed but rather filled with dirt and alowed to grow that way. it was so natural there was no way someone had planted this. She looked up and saw that they were in a greanhouse style building so she could see through the roof but not the walls. She was stunned.

"Nick, this is beautiful. where did you find this on campus?" she asked still looking around.

He observed her reaction and smiled seeing that she truly enjoyed it, "I have a friend. He made this. He told me we could use it for our date and assured me that we wouldnt be disturbed." He gestured to a blanket spread on the ground where they were ment to sit for dinner.

They sat and had idle conversation as they ate the meal. They both learned more about the other and what they wanted from life. They talked about what they were looking for in a potential mate, that was quite the acward part. After a while they were talking about the idea of being Cops together when Nick got a text. He checked it quickly while Judy was getting another sandwhich.

 _Go to the back corner on the left side. Up the stairs and look for a suprise. -D_

He let her finish the convorsation and then they started cleaning up. He then offered his paw to help her up.

"I really enjoyed our first date Nick. Are you walking me home now?" she asked accepting his paw.

"Our date isnt finished just yet my dear," He chuckled at her confused face, "I have one more surprise for you." He led her in the direction the text had indicated and hoped this was a surprise she would like.

Upon climbing the stairs they entered onto the roof. There was a set of chairs and a table in the center, but nearly nothing else. The furnature looked emaculatly crafted with many details that made it look like there were vines growing under the wood. Whoever had done it was obviously a skilled craftsman and had put a great deal of effort into it. As they aproached the table they saw the table top had some kind of blue rocks inlaid into it tospell out words.

This table and these chairs though simple in nature will provide long lasting enjoyment and comfort for many generations. May all those who sit and admire the sunset together form a long lasting love that will follow them evermore. -D

They observed the beauty of them for a moment before each taking a seat. They watched the sunset together and held paws. After the sunset Nick recived another text.

 _if you want a longer date that is more memorable let the chairs lay back and look up. stargazing is a great way to see how the other truly feals. -D_

Nick layed his chair back and saw the clear sky filling with stars. They gazed at them together and pointed out diffrent constalations. Then they started making up some of thier own.

"I see a beautifull bunnie in that section there. looks like she is enjoying herself too." NIck said.

"Well perhaps thats because she is holding the paw of a handsom and charming fox" she said smiling at him with her deep amithist eyes.

After an hour they headed back down and He walked her home. He kissed her paw goodnight and made to leave before turning around to catch her gaze.

As the deepest amathist met the brightest emeralds he almost lost his train of thought before he remembered "untill we meet again I hope you have a wonderfull night." He kissed her paw once more while never taking his eyes off hers before moving and heading to his own room.

She went inside and laid on the bed reflecting on the date. All in all it was the most romantic thing she had ever imagined. He had put so much thought into it and seemed to genuinly care. If this is what she could expect from him all the time, then she would always love being around him.

 **So what do you guys think? Am I too mushy lol. I may look for an editor so you guys can enjoy the story a little more without all the errors. if anyone is interested in helping let me know. See you all next time**


	10. Chapter 11

Hey everybody! Now that I'm getting more reviews saying that I'm getting better maybe I'll be able to avoid getting writer's block again. Normally I write better with positive feedback. So now they have made the decision to enter into a relationship. How do you think it will play out? I'm sure it will be hilarious... I've got an idea of where to go with that lol. So without further ado here begins the next fun loving and hopefully gripping chapter. ====================================  
Judy awoke the next morning to a phone call. She groggily rolled and grabbed her phone to see who would bother her before her alarm. Of course, Mom. 

"Mom what's going on? It's early."she complained. 

"Everything is fine but..." 

"What'swrongwhoshurtissomebodygonnadie?" 

"JUDY! Calm down! Your Dad just cut his hand working on the tractor. He's at the doctor's office getting stitches right now. I heard one of your sisters say his hand was cut off so I decided to cut off the rumor mill and tell you the truth," she said calming her daughter down."Thankfully he's up to date on his tetanus shots, so your brothers will only to have to fill in for him for a couple of weeks." 

"Thanks for calling Mom," she said with a relieved sigh."How's everything else going?" 

"Good. Some of your siblings have been driving me nuts, as usual. Oh! And Jackie got married!" 

"That's great! I didn't even know she was seeing anyone!" She said jumping out of bed to get ready for the day. 

"Me either but anyway what's new with you, Ju? Find any suitable bucks yet?" She asked suggestively. 

"Well..."she said quietly. 

Suddenly her mom was fully alert"Ju, did you really find someone you're interested in?" she asked excitedly. 

"Maybe... Ok yes I did. We had our first date last night. It was so romantic. We had a picnic at a beautiful indoor garden that I didn't even know existed and then we went to the roof and stargazed in these gorgeous hand carved chairs. It was so amazing!" She gushed loudly. 

"OMG! Judy I've never heard you so excited about anyone. I hope it's really special for you. You need someone in your life. Maybe you'll even break that contract. Your father will be so excited. Oh great, one of the little ones just headed for the kitchen. Gotta go Judy. Keep me updated on this boy. I want to hear all about him when we have time to talk. Love you JuJu." 

The call ended and Judy set the phone on the counter. She had breakfast and was getting ready to leave for her morning routine when she got a text. 

N- Good morning Beautiful. I hope you have a great day and perhaps I'll see you this evening. Enjoy your gift. 

Judy smiled at his sweet gesture and wondered what gift. As she opened her door she saw a small box on the floor with her name on it. She opened it and pulled out a book. It was something called 'Cirque du Freak'. Within was a small note. 

"This belonged to someone very special to me. Hope you like it. Nick" 

She smiled again at how sweet her fox could be. She headed out to do her workouts and took the book with her.

Nick sat in his room after sending the text and decided to go through some papers detailing his parents finances. About an hour later he gets a text back. 

J- I think I'll love this gift. Hope you enjoy yours too. 

Thinking quickly he hurried to the door to catch her. She was nowhere to be found, but at his feet was a box. He took it inside and opened it. Inside was a box containing a new laptop. Not just any laptop either, but an Alienware with all the specs he could possibly want. Taped to it was a note from Judy. 

'Nick I owed you one anyways, so I bought this for you before our date. Figured it was the least I could do. Hope it's the right one. I can't wait for our next date, and I hope you have a great day too. -Judy 

He smiled at his beautiful bunny's sweetness.  
He took the laptop and headed to the library for the free WiFi to make sure he downloaded everything he needed for class. This would be a great day indeed thanks to his new girlfriend. 

Hope you guys liked it and thanks to my new editor Matt Dyrdahl for helping me clean up the story. I figured a little family naivete would improve the story a bit. Assumptions make the greatest funny bits later. Lol . Till next time!


	11. Chapter 12

Hello again everyone. I'm glad you guys seem to be enjoying the story. To all newcomers welcome. So the first date has happened, and now I think we shall see what other fluff awaits. Perhaps I'll do a silly day or maybe at some point we shall see how her parents react lol. For now let us see what today holds shall we? 

Nick was in his room working on something on his computer. He was trying to focus but kept getting distracted. His mind was supposed to be on his homework but he kept having a beautiful image pop into his head. Judy. They had been dating for a little over a month now. They had been on the picnic, had taken a long walk through the park, gone to a movie with dinner at a fancy restaurant, and had a few study sessions in between. Things were going well between them. 

'I wonder what she is doing right now,' he thought. He pulled out his phone and looked at his wallpaper. It was a picture of them at the park making silly faces at the camera. They both had ice cream smeared on their muzzles and you could tell they were happy. He focused on her. Her amethyst eyes glowed brightly. Her short fur was soft and luxurious. Every detail of her beauty stood out as clear as day. 

He shook himself and put down his phone. 'I need to stop staring at her like some stalker and focus on my homework I don't have much time left for this'. He returned to his work and tried to focus. 

Judy was at the library trying to read. She had been reading for about an hour and was quite enjoying herself. She had finished the first book in the series some time ago. She had zoomed through all the way to book 4. She knew she was addicted to it now. When he gave her the first one she thought it might be interesting but not quite this good. She turned on her phone's screen to check the time and was once again distracted by her background. It was a picture of her and Nick hugging. They hadn't yet kissed. He had kissed her paw many times but he hadn't tried to kiss her yet. She was trying to be patient. 

'I wonder what he's doing and why he hasn't texted me yet. He normally contacts me by lunch. Maybe he is having homework trouble.' she thought. She looked at him in the photo and studied his features. His long muzzle tucked between her ears while she cuddled under his chin. The way his ears were down and his smile was up showing just how much he cared for and trusted her. His eyes were closed, but she knew when they opened they would be the most deep emerald green she had ever seen. His russet fur contrasted with her grey in the best way. Making it seem like they were so different, but fit together perfectly. She decided she would go see him.  
As she left the library her mom called. 

"Hey mom what's up?" she said cheerfully. 

"Hey bun bun, how you doing? Just thought I'd call and chat if you're not busy." she said. 

"No I'm not. and I'm doing ok. How y'all doing?" she asked as she continued to walk. 

"We are doing ok. Your father is out working on the tractor again. This time let's hope he doesn't try to amputate his finger again." She said jokingly. 

Judy laughed, "Yeah he may need those for helping you around the house." 

Bonnie giggled, "among other things." 

"MOM!'' she shrieked embarrassed at her mothers innuendo. 

"What sweatheart I was talking about things like looking up recipes in the cookbook."

She said innocently. 

Judy chuckled into the phone, "You're so naughty. So what all y'all been up to?" 

"O you know not alot, but what I want to know is more about this boy. You haven't told me anything except the first date. What's he like? Have you been on anymore dates? Are you being safe?" She rambled. 

"Mom one at a time. We have been on a few dates now and I'm not dignifying that last question with a response. You know me better than that. He is sweet and caring, and such a gentleman. We always have fun when we get together. I really do like him." she said with a smile on her face. 

"Sounds like an amazing buck. I'm glad you are enjoying yourself sweety. I hope he is all you want in a mate. So have you two kissed yet?" she asked. 

"No we haven't," she said blushing, "He hasn't tried yet. I'm sure he wants to, but I think he is trying not to rush me." she said slowly. 

"Well maybe you should just do it yourself!" Bonnie said laughing at her daughters embarrassment. 

"Mom I can't do that. He may not be ready." Judy said, "Anyways I'm about where I'm going so I'll have to get off here soon." 

"Ooo going to see him I presume." she said with a smirk. 

"Yes I am and no not what you think crazy person." she rolled her eyes at her mother. 

She chuckled and sighed, "young love, always so sweet. You go have fun. I love you sweety!" 

"Bye mom" Judy said and hung up. She walked up to Nick's door and knocked. 

He opened the door and smiled, "Hey there beautiful, what can I do for such a lovely lady?" 

"Well perhaps you could show her a good time?" she chuckled 

"O I dont know, might be a little soon to be going that far dont you think? I'll have you know madam I don't go that far until after I'm married." He said with a smirk.  
She blushed brightly, "NICK!" 

"What you propositioned me madam." he chuckled. 

She bopped him on the shoulder. "sly fox" she grumbled. 

He laughed at her "what can I help you with?" 

"I figured you might need some help with that homework that's been bothering you today." she said. 

"Well come on in and we shall see what kind of help you provide." 

She entered and sat at his desk. They went over his homework and started trying to get it done together. After about an hour they moved from the desk to the bed so they could both sit comfortably. After they finished the homework Judy opened the Hulu on his computer and put on the movie '50 first dates'. They lay together cuddling and just enjoying each others company. 

"I love this movie. Its so romantic." she whispered as they watched. 

"I agree," he said looking down at her. 

He looked into her eyes and became lost in their beauty. She gazed back at him and was lost in his eyes. Slowly their muzzles got closer and closer. Her eyes drooped and began to close, and his mirrored hers. his lips grew ever closer, and she leaned her head back hoping this was it. Just when she began to wonder if he had changed his mind, she felt his gentle lips brush softly against hers before withdawling slightly as though asking permision. She followed and pressed her lips to his. He pressed back and brought his paw up behind her head. She tilted her head slightly giving him better access, before she felt his tongue graze her lips seeking entry. She parted her lips and deepened the kiss and became lost. After a few moments that seemed like a lifetime, They parted, and stared into each others eyes. 

Just then they heard "nothing beats a first kiss" come from the laptop and both of them chuckled. 

"That was amazing Nick" she said continuing to look at him. 

"I agree, Judy. And that was my first kiss." he said slightly embaresed. 

"Mine too. I think id like another." She said leaning back in. 

They kissed and spent the rest of the movie simply enjoying the closeness and care of each others embrace. 

What do you guys think? I woke up in a fluffy mood again haha. I figured I'd give something sweet but try to mix in a few silly parts and see if it flowed. This is actually similar to a life experience with myself so it kind of flowed naturally to me. See you all next time!


	12. Chapter 13

Well hello everyone. All these reviews as well as the help from my editor has the bug biting me again lol. In the first chapters I had some ideas but didn't know if anyone else would care. Now I know you guys actually care and are enjoying the story. Up to 36 Followers and 17 Favorites. I think I've done something here lol. Now we move on to the more fun side of things. Now Nick gets to get his paws dirty! 

... 

"So what do you think Nick? I know we talked about it before in passing, but you need to pick a major before next semester, and this would be a great way to decide if it's what you want." Judy said while they walked together. 

They had decided to go down to the woods and explore a bit. Judy was trying to convince Nick to try something with her, and Nick is just having fun walking in the woods with his favorite mammals. 

"I don't know you really sure you would want a FOX as a partner?" He asked a little more aggressively than he ment to. 

Suddenly Judy was standing directly in front of him blocking him in. "Where did that come from?" She asked with a slightly hurt look. 

"I was looking over your Furbook while I was bored. You have quite a bit of anti-fox stuff on there for someone who is dating and possibly planning a future with one. You haven't posted anything since college started up, but it seems like you hated foxes before."

He said with a slight scowl. 

Judy's ears dropped, "Nick I don't get on Furbook very often. I admit before I met you I did have something against foxes, but only because the only one I had ever met was Gideon. I haven't been online to clean up my page since college because I was having too much fun with you when I had down time. I'm sorry you saw all that and I'm going to delete it soon. Can you forgive me?" She was looking at the ground while she spoke and little tears formed in the corners of her eyes. She was afraid she may have lost the only mammal she cared about over some old crap online. 

Nick looked her over and could see the sorrow. He could tell she was really upset over this. He sniffed the air and sensed fear. Seeing all of this his heart ached worse than before. He put his paw under her chin and raised her head so he could look into her eyes.

"Judy, I'm sorry. I saw all of that and I thought that maybe you didn't want to be with me. I thought maybe you were afraid to tell me how you really felt and that everything we had been through was just going along because you were scared of me. Please don't ever be afraid of me or of telling me how you feel... It may not seem like it, but your the most important mammal in my world. You're all I have. What little family I have left I never even talk to let alone get along with. I was just trying to make sure you really weren't afraid of me and giving you an out if you didn't want to be with me." He stayed one hundred percent serious and stayed looking into her eyes just to make sure she understood that he was speaking from the heart. 

Judy was at a loss for words. She couldn't believe what he said. "Nick why would you think I was afraid of you after everything we have talked about? I've shared things with you that no other person knows about me. That includes my parents and siblings." 

"I have insecurities about myself and I'm afraid of doing what my friend from school did back in zootopia." He said dropping his ears and looking away. 

"Tell me please. I promise to you from deep in my heart I'm not going anywhere unless you decide you dont want me." She said moving in front of him so she could look into his eyes again. 

"He dated this sheep for a while. We all thought they were happy. That is until the sheep stopped coming to school. She had convinced her family to move away. It was then that we discovered why. She had only entered the relationship in the first place because she was afraid if she said no he would hurt her. Him being a fox and all. She and her family moved without telling anyone where they went just so she didnt have to keep seeing him and fearing for her life every day. I was afraid maybe the same thing happened here. After all the only time I have even heard of a pred-prey relationship was that one."He said gloomily. 

She stepped forward so she could place her paw on his heart. "Nick I could never be afraid of you. You're the sweetest most caring person I've ever met. I enjoy spending time with you, That goofy smile of yours always warms my heart, and I trust you with so many of my secret hopes and dreams. Your an amazing mammal, and I would never dream of leaving you." She said all this while holding her paw to the side of his muzzle while the other stayed on his heart. She stepped forward and embraced him in a deep heartfelt hug. 

"Thank you Judy. I'm sorry I was upset." He said hugging her as tight as he could without hurting her. 

"It's ok Nick, I understand." She gave him a quick kiss then stepped back and they continued thier stroll in the woods both of them feeling much better now. 

... 

Later that week 

Both of them stood in a line with about 16 other mammals. They waited to meet the drill instructor and stood at attention. 

"Welcome you wanna-be cadets. So you decided you wanna be cops huh? Well I'm here to show you all just how much difficulty you will have. You will all be begging me to stop by the end of the day. You will do what I say when I say it or YOU'LL BE DEAD!" A polar bear yelled as she walked in front of them. 

They ran the obstacle course and both Nick and Judy had some difficulty, but they never gave up. They did everything she yelled at them to do even if it took a few tries and they had fallen on thier rumps a dozen times trying to do it. They both put their strongest paws forward and even when they felt like leaving they stuck it out. At the end of the day they had to spar to show their skills. The first few matches went slow and steady, the opponents being evenly matched. Then Judy entered the ring with a rhino. Nick stood at the ring's edge sweating bullets. He was afraid she was going to be crushed. 

The rhino grinned "this will be the easiest match I've had all day," he chuckled as she entered the ring. 

"Perhaps that's because you'll get a nap afterwords" she quipped at him. 

He scowled and moved forward to begin. He took a few swipes at her, but couldn't connect. She was too darned fast to watch. He started stomping around the ring chasing her until he heard the ropes behind him stretch to the max. He turned to see what she had done only to see a grey blur and feel a firework go off in his head. He blacked out. 

Nick stood there with his jaw hanging open and eyes wide. He had no idea how to even process what just happened. 

Judy saw this and after jumping out of the ring she walked over to him and grinned, "just a little reminder of what I can do if you ever make me mad," she said with a sly smirk,

"And now you know for a fact why I was never afraid of you" she whispered so only he could hear. 

By the end of the day only 6 of the original mammals who showed up that day remained. the rest had quit at some point and gone home. "Congratulations future cadets you survived day one. This was just a taste of what to expect if you choose to become officers. It only gets worse from here, but if you can survive the academy, then I promise you will be the toughest and best mammals on the street. Just remember that only we can make the world safer for all and better in the end." she said to them all while standing in front of them making eye contact with each one. 

"So what did you think Nick" she asked as they walked from the bus stop. 

"Well it was tough, but doable. It will take lots of practice not to die." he laughed. 

She chuckled at that "so have you decided or do you need more time to think?" she asked cautiously. "I dont want you to feel rushed or pressured. Its your life and your decision." 

He stopped and turned to her "There isn't anything I can think of that I would rather do than be by your side making the world a better place." He said with a smile 

They embraced before continuing on there way back to thier rooms. 

So how was that? I thought it came out rather well. Ill see you all next time!


	13. Chapter 14

Apparently my subconscious wants to help with this story. I went to bed at 8 pm and had a dream. I woke up at 3 am and couldn't sleep until I wrote it down so I got up and grabbed my computer and got to work. Hope you all like it. The only difference is that in my dream it was my wife and I but my first thought as I woke was that it would be cute for these two as well. Let me know what you think! 

"So Slick where we headed?" Judy asked as they boarded the train. She had her bag packed with clothes to last the week. They had just been released from classes for the summer, and Nick asked her if she would take a trip with him. She had planned on going home for the summer, but decided to hold off for a week so she could have some quality time with her boyfriend. 

"You will just have to wait and see my sweet bunny lass," Nick said with a smirk plastered on his smug face. This place had some special memories for him and he hoped she would like to make some new ones with him. 

She giggled and looked back as she walked to some empty seats, "So I'm not even aloud to know the name of the place we plan to camp at?" she asked raising an eyebrow. 

He stopped dead and frowned slightly, "How did you know we were going camping? I worked so hard to keep it a surprise." He said slightly disappointed. 

"The tent is sticking out of your suitcase a little. Your zipper popped open as we boarded." She smiled back at him before turning and putting away her luggage. 

Nick looked back and indeed his tent was sticking out of his bag. He chuckled "Oh well I guess you would have figured it out in a couple hours anyways. But I'm still not telling you where we are going. I want to at least surprise you a little. That alright with you cutie?" He grinned so wide she thought it would split his face. 

"Nick," she grinned back slowly reaching for his tie, "did I ever tell you," She yanked down on his tie suddenly so they were eye level and he was choking, "NOT TO CALL ME CUTE!" She yelled into his ear before releasing him and jumping into the seat. 

He rubbed his ears before joining her on the seat. "Sorry Carrots. Couldn't help myself." 

"Did I ever tell you the reason I don't like to be called that?" She asked looking out the window. 

He looked at her curiously, "No, you didn't I just know it always riled you up." He said watching as her ears dropped. 

"It used to be something other mammals would call us to demean us. They only meant it as a racial slur. Its always thrown around and many of us ignore it, but it also has a more intimate meaning among rabbits. It's why rabbits can still use it and it's not offensive. The only problem is, when two bunnies are dating, when that word is used it's the same as propositioning her to jump into his bed. And not just in the normal way. They mean it in the mating way. As in for life. Its almost always the step taken right after they pop the question." She said all this slowly never taking her eyes off the landscape and blushing furiously. She wouldn't tell him what it did to her when he said it, but maybe she could avoid doing something about it until they do get that far. 

He thought about her words for a moment looking out the window himself. "So I've basicly been propositioning this sweet beautiful bunny to come live in my den and be mine? Judy, we would have to be married not just engaged for that to happen. I love you, but foxes are different. I know bunnies don't always stay faithful to their significant other, but for foxes its physically impossible. Once we find our mate that's it for us. We don't ever cross the line until after marriage because once we do we are tied forever to them in everyway. It's like that person becomes your center. You would do anything for them. It's the most intimate part of our lives. I'm sorry I've been saying something that I can't follow through on yet. I didn't realize what it meant. I hope you can forgive me. I won't do it again." He said looking at her and putting a paw on her shoulder. 

She turned to him and looked into his eyes. "I guess we both learned something today. I had no idea foxes were that attached to their mates." She kissed his nose, "Guess I have something to look forward to if you ever propose, and if I decide I want to spend my life with this crazy fox." she chuckled at him. 

He grinned and ruffled her ears before leaning in and planting a kiss on her lips, "I hope one day you might say yes, because I know I'm in love." He whispered huskily as he stared into her eyes. 

There was suddenly a loud scoffing noise from the seat behind them. They looked up and saw a large moose and his family. 

"Got something you wanna say?" Judy asked him glaring. 

"How can you believe anything this fox says to you? They are nothing but cruel, sneaky, and liars. He probably just wants to get you alone so he can eat you. and it seems like you are going to just fall for it lock, stock and barrel!" He said loudly. 

Nick looked hurt and his ears dropped. Judy stood on the seat and glared at the moose.

"What I do with my BOYFRIEND is none of your concern, and I don't appreciate you using racial slurs against him. He is not sneaky or a liar. He is the most caring and trustworthy mammal I have ever met, and I wouldn't have him any other way. So instead of giving your child a specist mindset and showing him that it's ok to openly mock someone elses relationship, how about you show him that love can take many forms and that you should be accepting of it. If you can't do that then you should at least keep your big fat mouth shut before I rip your antlers off and shove them where the sun don't shine, And I don't mean the back I mean you'll be singing soprano for the rest of your life!"

She practically yelled before turning around and kissing Nick deeply and sitting next to him.

Nick was surprised. He had never seen her loose her cool like this. He watched as the scared looking moose looked at his son before opening a book and hiding behind the cover. The other passengers had seen the exchange and some were wearing approval on their faces while others had disgust. 

Nick grinned and turned so he could put his arms around Judy. "Easy Carrots, don't let them get to you. They can think what they want but we know the truth. Don't let the people who dont understand take our happiness away." He kissed between her ears. 

She took a deep breath "sorry Nick I lost my cool for a moment." She cuddled into his side and they spent they train ride in peaceful silence. 

Ok so that was longer than I thought so I'll continue this for a few chapters that I may or may not post all at once. Any guesses as to where they are going? I know this chapter has a lot of extra dialog but I wanted to show that even if there is some 'tension' going on they won't cross that line until after marriage. I'm old fashioned like that lol. Let me know what y'all think!


	14. Chapter 15

And now the destination shall be revealed. Hope you guys are enjoying the randomness my brain comes up with lol. Here we go! 

"Nick, why didn't you tell me we were going here? We could have gone to see my family on the way." she said looking around. 

"I'm not so sure its a good idea for me to meet them just yet. They may not like you dating a fox and force you to marry that other bunny instead." He said looking away from her. 

"I don't care what they say, I'm not marrying him or anyone else unless I want to." She said catching his eye. "So where is the campground so we can set up?" she asked. 

He smiled at her thankful for the subject change, "Just over here," He pointed to a forest off to the side. 

They were in deerbrook, which was right next to bunnyburrow. Nick had come here a few times with his parents. He hoped Judy hadn't been here before. They walked a little ways into the woods and found a small clearing where there had been someone camped out before. They got set up and then Judy began wondering what there was to do around here. 

"So what shall we do now slick?" She asked him "I've never been to this town and my cell has no service here so it's all up to you to show me around." 

He jumped for joy inside at the thought that he could actually show her something new. Keeping a smile on his face he turned to her and said "Well my dear I know the perfect place he said offering a paw, "Do you trust me?" 

She took his paw without hesitation "Lead the way my prince" she said giggling. 

They headed deeper into the woods and were walking and talking for about an hour when suddenly the woods disappeared. They had walked into a huge open area where a castle had been built right on a cliff. It looked like it dropped off about a hundred feet before jagged rock filled ocean waves took over the landscape. Judy gasped at this beautiful and powerful display that had somehow survived the test of time. It had clearly been abandoned to the elements long ago and looked as though nobody had even visited it in centuries. 

"Nick, what is this place?" she asked in almost a whisper. 

"This is the last castle still standing anywhere near Zootopia. It's one my father purchased purely so that nobody could ever tear it down. It's where he took my mother on their first family vacation, and where they and I went every year since. This is actually that right week for it too." He said looking at it with a faraway look in his eyes. "Would you like to hear the story of this castle?" He asked her as they walked toward the entrance. 

"Please" she said looking at him and squeezing his paw to make sure he knew she was happy he had brought her here. 

"Long ago before Zootopia existed, There was the time where every tribe defended themselves and never accepted outsiders. They fought with every other castle in the area for power and to bring peace to their own. This castle was actually a fox, wolf, and husky stronghold. The tribes had combined so that they could help each other and thrive. They were one of the first to become vegetarians to not antagonize the prey castles nearby." 

He led them up a tower with a spiraling staircase as he spoke. "One day the princess of the castle, a fox, traveled out and met with an outsider. He was a golden retriever. He was handsome and as she spent some time with him, they became close. She snuck out to visit him frequently. Her father eventually found out and had him shipped out to sea on the next voyage. Before he left he promised that one day he would return for her. So every day she walked to the top of this castle and stood staring at the horizon, waiting for that day when her true love would appear. She stood here once all night when she had grown old and grey, and when the soldiers came searching for her they found a statue in her place. She had become encased in stone so that she could forever await her true loves return." As he finished they emerged onto the top of the tower. and before them was a statue of an old fox staring out to the horizon with a single tear on her cheek. 

Judy was amazed. She held back her own tears as she hugged Nick. "I hope nothing ever separate us. I'll never give up on you." 

They embraced and just enjoyed the closeness and the sound of their hearts beating. They spent the rest of the day exploring the castle. As night approached they headed back to the campsite, said their good nights, shared a kiss, and departed to their individual tents till morning. 

So how was that? I know that same story has probably been told somewhere before, but it's romantic to me. What did you guys think? Be honest! See you all next time.


	15. Chapter 16

**Let's see where this goes. I person I've been talking to here gave me the basic idea for this. You know who you are and I say THANKS for stopping my writer's block in it's tracks lol. Hope you all like it.**

Judy awoke to a heavenly smell. She rolled in her tent and glanced at the door before getting up and putting on her robe. She exited her tent and looked around in the morning light searching for the source of the smell. She saw Nick standing by the fire tending a skillet loaded with eggs.

"Goodmorning sleeping beauty." Nick said without glancing her way. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good considering I haven't been camping in forever. How about you?" she said walking towards him.

"I could have slept better if you had joined me," he said sending her a wink.

She blushed at this before lightly punching his shoulder, "In your dreams Slick."

"Some very good dreams," he said smiling slyly at her.

"Your incorrigible," she said leaning her head against his back, "so what's for breakfast?"

"Family tradition eggs cooked over the fire. And if I had any I'd do myself some tofu bacon and sausage as well." He said pulling the skillet from the fire and putting it on a stump to the side so he could pull her into a hug.

They sat and ate together before she returned to her tent to get dressed. She exited the tent looking at Nick, "so what's the plan for today?"

He looked her over admiring her form in her farm clothes, "Well I figured we could go do some fishing or go for a walk through the woods. The town won't be exciting to see till tomorrow so it's whatever we want to do to pass time with each other."

She thought that over for a moment before looking into the woods, "why don't we do both? We can explore the woods on our way and when we reach a lake or the cliff by the castle we can go fishing. Maybe I can catch something special for my foxy boyfriend for dinner." She said smiling sweetly.

"Sounds like a plan to me fluff," He said gathering some tackle, "I'll grab the poles if you can carry the box for me."

She grabbed her backpack and put the tacklebox in it along with some sandwiches she had made the day before, "I also have our lunch and some snacks so we won't have to cut the day short because of being hungry."

"I love when my bunny lass thinks ahead." He turned to her holding the poles.

They set off into the woods at a liesurely stroll after making sure the fire was out completely. What they did not see was the sky begining to grow dark with storm clouds. As they explored they grew closer and closer to the castle. Suddenly a cold wind ripped through the woods causing them both to shiver. Nick looked towards the sky apprehensively. He saw the dark clouds and looked at Judy.

"Perhaps we should head back to camp. This storm looks pretty bad." He said to her

"Well if it's as bad as I think it's going to be our campsite won't be safe either. How far are we from town?" she asked looking around slowly.

"Too far to walk. It would take an hour or two without bad weather. We don't want to be caught in this." He said gesturing to his tail where the fur had begun standing on end from electricity in the air. "This is going to get bad fast." as he said this she felt the first drops of rain hit her ears.

Suddenly it began to downpour and they were both quickly drenched. "RUN FOR THE CASTLE!" NIck yelled over the raging storm that had spiked so quickly. They ran as fast as they could, Nick staying close behind her making sure she didn't get hurt. They entered into the castle door and stopped panting for breath.

"Well I guess that's one way to make sure we spend some time together." she said smiling at him.

After a few moments they began to look around. Nick was suddenly apprehensive. "Judy something is wrong here." He said looking spooked.

'' What is it Nick?" she asked looking at him from the doorway.

"The tower has always been open for all to explore. I thought that's where we were headed, but this is the main room of the castle. It's always been locked tight. Nobody has been in here since the castle was abandoned." He looked around as he said this and suddenly realized the torches were lit as well. "And I dont recall either of us lighting those" he said gesturing to the closest one.

She suddenly had a feeling like spiders climbing through her fur. "You're right on the torches. This is creepy. If they are lit though then someone was here before us." she said looking around searching the shadows for any movement. She noticed a door she hadn't seen before. "Nick lets take a torch and explore a bit. I want to find out who is doing this and why they are here." she said suddenly looking determaned.

"Let's just go to the tower and wait out this storm. Then we can be safe." He said moving to the door. He tried pushing only to find it locked. "Ummmm Judy? Did you lock the door?" he asked trying the handle again.

"No why?" she asked looking into the hallway that appeared to lead down.

He turned to her looking spooked "because the door is locked and I can't get it open."

She whipped around looking frightened, "How will we get out?"

"I guess we have to find another way" he said slowly as he grabbed a torch from the wall. The only way out of the room that they could see led down. They headed that direction with Nick taking the lead slowly descending down the stairs.

 **Hope you all like cliff hangers lol**


	16. Chapter 17

Hey gang I'm back. Hope your all ready for this. Got some twists and creepy items. Maybe a few things to add some fun to the story. Hope you all enjoy. 

They continued down the stairs with Nick keeping himself fully in front of Judy. The steps went on for what seemed like forever before they finally entered into another large room. They gazed around what seemed like an empty room searching the corners for any movement. They swept the room completely, Nick using his night vision to assist.

"Hey Nick, what do you think all these doors are for?" Judy asked looking around slowly.

"I'm not sure" he said looking around and trying to see any differences in the doors. The torches had been lit just as the ones upstairs. There was no indication of who lit them, nor why or where they went. "I guess we will have to look around for another exit if we want to get out of here though." Stepping up to the one closest to them he observed it. It appeared to have been built for a medium sized mammal about the height of a wolf. It was a thick sturdy looking red cherry wood door with very little decoration. It had no knocker and only a single letter in the center at the top. It was a large and ornate F. "I wonder what the F stands for."

"I'm not sure but I suppose we should choose one." She said looking around. She started trying to count and stopped somewhere to the middle. "this one is giving me a good vibe." she said moving toward one in the center of the wall across from the stairway.

Nick followed looking a little cautious, "I don't know what we should do here, but I guess you're right carrots." He opened the door and looked in, but it seemed to open into a hallway that went ahead about ten feet before taking a sharp right. He led the way making sure to keep in front of her. They followed the hall as it twisted and turned. The walls had nothing to look at and seemed to be made of stone. 

They rounded a corner where there seemed to be some kind of light and came face to face with a large lion with its teeth bared and staring at them with a feral look. They both jumped and began to run back down the hall before Nick stopped and looked back  
"It's okay carrots come back." He yelled down the hall where she had just disappeared. He looked closer at the creature that had been stuffed. It was naked and made to look like the primitive version of mammals before they became civilized.

Judy rounded the corner tentatively looking at the lion, "who would stuff a lion? That's totally barbaric." she said gazing at it.

"I'm not sure, but I think this may have been someones trophy for some reason. I don't have a clue why though." He said looking revolted. "Let's move on before I get sick. Just be careful" He said starting down the hall again. They began to pass several windows that had other bizarre exhibits. They saw a wide array of stuffed creatures and began to feel worse and worse as well as feeling like spiders were crawling through their fur. 

There was another part they entered where they were even more freaked out. As they approached this window it took them a moment to figure out what they were looking at. There were snakes with two heads and lizards with two tails and many other parts of animals and creatures that were strange and deformed. 

They continued on quickly. Around the corner they found a rather large window. As they approached they realized it was a set up that appeared to be a recreation of a warren. It had many many stuffed rabbits everywhere, and at the side was a family of stuffed foxes. Both creatures families had not only adults, but small children as well.

Judy turned and buried her face in Nicks chest and he wrapped his free arm around her. "Why would anyone kill animals to stuff them?" she asked from his chest, "This is just disgusting and creepy."

"I know it is carrots, but there isn't anything we can do about it now. Let's just keep trying to find our way out of here. 

They continued on trying not to look at the displays in front of them. Eventually they came to another door. 

"Nick what's written on the door?" She asked trying to see around him.  
He hadn't seen it at first so he looked again and held the torch up so they could both read it.

A warning to all who enter here.  
What you find may bring you fear  
For those who wander down these halls  
Search for those whose spirit calls  
Your own spirit may be tested  
By the one your past life bested  
Or if it's love they seek to find  
You may find your past lives bind  
Only those who pass the test  
And discover for them what's best  
May leave this chamber empty handed  
With new knowledge one's mind unstranded  
But those who refuse to learn  
The lesson that caused the spirit to burn  
Listen close and listen well  
Or forever you'll be lost as well

They glanced at each other and back at the door. "Well that seems pretty freaky." Nick said "should we turn back and try another door?" He asked. 

"No we came this far and passed all those creepy displays already. I'm not going to turn back just to find more sick trophies. I want to get out of this place." she said reaching for the handle. 

They walked through the door and came to a split hallway. Nick walked left and then right trying to hold the torch higher and see what was ahead. Judy stood at the right and picked up her own torch from the wall so she could walk down the hall a bit to see further. She turned back to Nick only to see the hall he was looking down had disappeared. Nick was nowhere to be found. 

"NICK!" she yelled looking for him and even tried walking back out the door only to find it locked. She shivered and tried pushing on the wall in many places where Nick had disappeared. Finding nothing she started down the only direction she could go. With tears in her eyes she continued on vowing that she would find him again or die trying. 

So how was that? Will she ever find Nick? Or the exit? What did that door mean? Guess we shall see. See you all next time.


	17. Chapter 18

**Well Im back. Not sure why I feel a bit down today, but at the same time I feel like writing lol. Here goes nothing.**

* * *

Nick looked down the hall in front of him holding the torch in his paw higher. He couldnt see anything at all besides the hall. "Where do you think this will lead, carrots? Maybe a 5 star hotel nobody knew about?" He said smirking slightly trying to ignore the creeps he was getting from this place.

He heard no response and turned to see what she was distracted with only to find her and the hall she was standing in gone. Only a wall. "JUDY?! WHERE ARE YOU?" he yelled in desperation hitting the wall in a few places trying to find his way through to her. Eventualy giving up he turned and stared down the hall. "Dont worrie Judy, Ill find you if it takes forever." He vowed moving forward to the only path open to him.

Judy had been walking for a while. The hall she traveled had many twists and turns and even a few step downs. she had seen no sighn of doors or branches in the hall. And more importantly no sighn of NIck. She continued on hoping that soon she would find something.

Suddenly she turned the next corner to find two doors. she walked up looking closely at the two doors. They were nearly the same. Both were strong sturdy looking doors with some kind of strange hole in the middle where the knocker should have been just big enough for her paw. There was also writing on the wall between the doors.

 _Choose a door if you wish to procead_  
 _One is the way out but the other will lead_  
 _To a journey one takes_  
 _To fix past mistakes_  
 _Continue with caution and try not to fret_  
 _The path that you seek you may not get_  
 _for the halls will lead you down the path_  
 _to reliving your past lives aftermath_  
 _Only those who can learn_  
 _can cool thier past lives burn_

It made little sence to her, except for the fact that she would need to choose a door. She checked for any more differances at all and found a wolf head carved into the corner of the one on the left and a slightly differant head on the other. she guessed it was a husky. It looked like they were possably related to the story Nick had told her. Since the female seemed like the smart one in the story she chose that door. She put her paw in front of the hole. She hesitated before slowly feeling into the hole looking for a latch. She felt a large flat rock in the hole and tried to pull it. It shifted to her and the door began to open with a creaking sound that seemed to come from everywhere at once.

She sivered as her fur stood on end. This place was freaking her out. she looked into the room where the door led. It was a small one and had a pedistal in the center. She aproached it and saw an amathist vial sitting in the center. She picked it up and it glowed brightly as a face apeared on the front.

It spoke in a voice that reverberated from everywhere and nowhere. It sounded in her soal with a longing that seemed to penitrate strait to her heart. "Thank you for finding my spirit, long, but when you get me near his spirit you may set us both free."

She watched as the face faded. She stopped for a moment and decided to carry it with her. "We will look for our loved ones together." She said as she placed it in her pocket.

She continued through the hall passing many more creapy creatures along the way contiuing to search for a way out and a way to Nick.

Nick traveled his own hall. searching for Judy. It suddenly opened into a large room filled with grass. It had many diffrent flowers and trees all over the place. It was massave. As he entered he was being sprayed by some kind of violet flower. It made his mind fuzzy and he began to think of what it would be like to live here. Then he thought _Why not live here?_

He began to run around the room droping his torch in the water hole in the center as he pased. He ran and ran until he couldnt anymore. He colapsed and landed in a soft spot of tall grass surounded by yellow flowers and decided to sleep. He closed his eyes and began to rest.

"Wake up" a voice said in his dream. He searched for the voice.

"Your not safe." It said. He followed the direction it was coming from. He found himself in a room sudenly with no doors or windows. The only thing there was a green vial sitting in the center of the floor. "hello" he heard.

He stepped forward and picked up the vial. There was a face thier and he could see it blink. "Thats not creapy at all." He said looking at the face for any kind of reaction.

"My name is Shu." It said to him with a deep voice that reverberated from everywhere. "I was seaking my loves hand in marrage when someone did this to me. My spirit is trapped in this vial and only being reunited with her will set us free. Will you help us?" It said staring deep into the tods eyes.

"Im not sure how" NIck said to it _I have lost it. Im talking to a vial of some kind of glowing green liquid_

"Take me with you. The halls we are to traverse together will lead you to her. when we reunite we will be freed." He said before his face disapeared.

placing the vial in his pocket he started looking for a way out. Suddenely he woke up surounded by the floweres again. _Strange dream_ he thought. He sat up trying to clear his fuzzy head. _Where am I_?

 _your in the forbiden garden_ a voice said suddenly in his head. _hold your breath. The pollen clouds the mind and dulls the sences._

Hessitating he stood and held his breath for a moment. His head did begin to clear but he still couldnt remember what was going on. He looked tword a doorway to his left and saw a pair of deep lavender floweres looking at him. He invisioned them as eyes as a face swam to the surface of his mind. _Judy_ he thought. He instantly ran that way holding his breath the whole way. He didnt stop until he reached the hall and made sure he could see no floweres before taking deep breaths.

He looked back and saw a waistland with nothing but yellow flowers everywhere. There was filth all over and they seemed to grow from it. He looked ahead and continued thanking whatever diaty had spoken to him and helped him out of that mess. He stopped when he noticed something was waiting down his pocket. Pulling it out he saw a green vial. How was this possable. His dream somehow had become reality.

* * *

 **He continued down the hall heading away from whatever place had caused all this. He had to find Judy so they could get out of here. If he found this 'spirit's ' soal mate along the way that was fine, but he would never stop until he found her.**


	18. Chapter 19

**So sorry I've been gone for awhile guys. Had some writers block and had a lot going on with work and family and haven't had time to really think till now. So let's see how long I can keep the updates coming shall we?**

Judy turned another corner only to meet another dead end with an inscription on the wall. She moved closer to read it and search for anything else that may give her a clue to the maze. The only thing it said is "Love is strongest in the dark"

"Fair lotta good that does me. It's already dark" She said turning again to keep trying to solve the maze. As she turned she forgot to watch her footing and found herself tripping over a piece of stone sticking up at an odd angle. She fell hard and landed on the vial she had picked up.

It shattered and covered her in the liquid. She instantly started trying to find the pieces to help whatever poor soul she was now covered in only to see nothing but floor. Her paws had transformed as well. Now they ended in claws instead of just the rabbit paws she had always had. She looked at them curiously and saw pads under her paws not unlike Nicks.

She stood up and looked around to see the maze had changed as well. It looked newer, and lit by torches. Almost like it was fresh built. She turned a corner and found herself in a large open room. It looked just like the one she had found the vial in. There was a mirror on the wall and she walked to it.

In the mirror she saw a beautiful fox. Pure white and sparkling red eyes. She had no idea how this happened, but she wasn't going to worry about it yet. She turned to keep searching the maze and saw movement. She couldn't hide so she stood and waited.

"Hello my dear" A large black husky with blue eyes said as he entered the room. "What are you doing down here instead of on your tower? I tried searching for you there only to be told you were searching the catacombs."

"I came to seek my love." Judy felt herself say with no conscious thought, "My father told me what you had done to him. I know his spirit is trapped here somewhere. What have you done with it?" She demanded.

"Well it seems I've been found out." He chuckled as he walked further into the room. "There are a few things your dear father forgot to mention it seems. You see I do have the boy's soul trapped within this very maze, but you would never be able to find him. For you see in order to find him you would both need to finish the maze. As all mammals who enter here must do. I am the only one who can travel freely through it." he said moving to block both exits.

"So if I complete the maze? I can find him?" She asked hopefully.

"I'll make you a deal my dear. I'll allow you and he to spend eternity together when you both escape." he said with a dark smile, "You won't ever escape though. You see in order to trap a soul, it must be ripped from the body and the body must be dead for that to happen. Your love is here, but in a vial just like this one," he said as he pulled a tall thin vial with a stopper from beneath his cloak, "And quite unable to move. Your father was the one who hired me to do this. He wanted to ensure you and he could never marry. When you asked too many questions and refused to marry any other mammal, your father decided you were useless. So now my dear you will need to join your lover." He said walking closer still.

"What do you think your doing?" She yelled backing away.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but you will never leave this place" He said as his eyes began to glow brightly and he pulled a bright red dagger from beneath the cloak as well. "My deal with you still stands. If you are ever able to escape this place you may be with him forever in heaven, but should your vial break your spirit will inhabit whatever creature breaks it. The only way to be free from that curse if for the body's spirit and your own to work together and escape these tunnels. If your bonded at sunset, you will remain that way forever."

Suddenly he brought the dagger forward and stabbed her in the heart and began chanting as his eyes grew brighter still. She watched her body slump to the ground but somehow she was still impaled by the dagger and unable to move. As she watched the black devil moved the tip of the dagger to the vial and acted as though he were dropping something into it. As steel tapped glass she felt herself sucked into it and watched in horror as the stopper was put into the top. He placed the vial on the floor and made to leave.

"One more thing princess. Your father paid me for this, so if it brings you any comfort. He and this pathetic castle will end within a fortnight." He said as he left.

Judy awoke suddenly on the floor. She sat up and looked at her paws They were still white but she was standing where she tripped. What happened? she thought to herself What was that strange dream?

 _That was no dream my dear Miss Hopps_ a voice suddenly spoke in her head.

She clutched her head and painfully dug her claws into her head by accident.

 _Easy sweetheart I can feel those claws as well it would seem. It appears we share one body now. I'm not sure why your body took my form, but we are together now like it or not. I'm terribly sorry you got roped into my problems. But now we can communicate more and we can work together to get out of this place._ The voice said.

Judy took several deep breaths with her eyes closed trying to get her bearings. after a few moments she opened her eyes and decided to speak to this person. "Are you the princess from the story?" she asked the voice.

 _Yes I am. I can see every aspect of your memories, The story you speak of is a little different than I remember as you saw from my own final memory, but I am the same princess._ it said. It sounded slightly sad and slow. _It appears many years have passed. I'm afraid after we escape I'll be truly dead. But at least I'll be free of this prison. Thank you so much for helping me Miss Hopps._ she said.

"You know my name. What may I call you?" Judy asked sounding a little silly talking to a voice in her head.

 _You may call me whatever you like. My name was Judy Wilde. As it happens you seem to be a part of me. Our souls seem to be very similar. perhaps we are the same spirit but simply split by time. That is something Jake said could happen. He is the black devil in the memory. He was my father's paladin. He had become evil._

"How about we worry about who we are to each other after we get out of this place and find our loves." She said starting forward as a headache started to form. "If I know my fox he won't stop until he finds me."

She set forward with a new purpose and determination.

 **So what do you all think. I hope my writing is getting better. And I hope to update more often as well.**


	19. Chapter

Nick looked forward and followed the hall. He was thankful for his night-vision, since he had lost his torch. The shadows were not as deep as he thought and couldn't figure out why he could see so clearly in what seemed to be complete darkness, until he looked up. The todd saw some kind of glowing green crystals embedded into the bright enough for most creatures, but enough to help those with night vision.

He continued on until he found a fork in the tunnel. The fox had to choose left or right. To the right he saw more of the crystals embedded along the walls but it led into some kind of mist. To the left was complete darkness. Nick decided to err on the side of caution and travel the path with the possibility to see.

The red vulpine walked slowly into the mist as it seemed to press in around him. He began to hear voices he couldn't make sense of. Then he put his paws to his side trying to feel the walls for guidance. Just as he felt one fall away and he was going to turn that way he slammed into a wall in front of him. He fell hard and his head hit a rock jutting out of the wall on his way down. Everything went black.

He woke to the sound of someone talking and looked around quickly.

"So you thought you were worthy of the princess?" a large husky asked appearing right above him. He tried to speak but found his muzzle was stuck with rope. "Oh don't bother trying to speak. your not going to be doing that ever again if I can help it." The strange creature said with a dark look.

He tried again with an extra burst of adrenaline and was able to break the bonds. Licking his lips he looked to the creature and demanded "Why am I here?"

"Oh your stronger than I thought. Well fine I'll grant you one last conversation before your trapped here forever. I am the kings paladin. You have been charged with trying to corrupt and steal our beloved princess. I am to make sure she believes you have abandoned her and will never return." He stated before looking toward the table in the corner of the room and starting that direction.

"I don't care what you do to me! I will never give up on her! I... I love her." He said as a tear ran down his cheek.

"I know," he said smoothly looking at the items on the table before opening a book. "that's the problem. You know I should be thanking you. Because of you I get to try an ancient ritual I have always wondered about." He paused menacingly before glancing back and locking eyes with the golden retriever strapped to the table "To rip the soul from the body!" He whispered grinning as his eyes glowed red.

A shiver of shock traveled down his spine, "why would you want to do such a thing? Is it truly so bad that the princess falls in love? Would you truly desecrate a soul to force the princess to marry someone she does not love?" Shu barked boldly.

"I care not. This kingdom will fall soon enough, but until that time I do as my king demands. And this time it is making you disappear forever." He said as he walked him. He produced a blood red dagger as he got close and positioned it over the golden retrievers heart. "This was made from the blood of a dragon. Very durable and always sharp. It has ancient magic imbued into the blade. With this I can kill you while your soul will be taken into it. You will be forever trapped here." He pressed lightly and cut through the clothing.

He paused again and locked eyes with shu once more. "I'll make you one promise. If anyone ever frees you by solving the maze you will be free to go on to paradise. However should the vial break before you are out of the maze then your spirit will inhabit the body of the one who broke it. You will be forced to share mind and body with them until you can receive a kiss from your one true love. If the moonlight touches your skin before this can happen you shall be forever trapped in the body of that mammal." He said.

"What are you talking about!?" yelled Shu.

The evil creature began to chant before stabbing him through the heart swiftly. Nick felt a massive pain and was unable to breathe. Then He ripped the dagger to the side and Nick felt himself being ripped from the body. Then he tipped the dagger as though pouring the blade into the vial and corked the top. everything went black.

He awakened suddenly grasping at his chest and coughing violently. He felt no wound however and was able to breathe again. That was a very strange dream He thought as he stood to his feet once more. The mist was gone. How long was I out? he thought. At least now I can see again. He checked the vial to ensure it hadn't broken before continuing on.

After what felt like hours of walking down winding and twisting tunnels he came to a dead end. there was a painting of a door with a riddle in the center. He turned back in time to see a stone rolling into place blocking the hall behind him. He tried desperately to move it but it was steadfast. He turned once more and decided to inspect the riddle for a possible clue for escape.

The past holds the answer

The present hold the key

The future undecided

For spirit must you be

Nick had been staring at these words for hours. He kept puzzling over possible ideas. after an hour of being here a small table next to him produced a glass of water and a sandwich so as long as that continued he would be ok, but he needed to get out and find Judy. He decided to get some rest and laid down on the floor to sleep.

Judy had lost track of time as her and this spirit used idle chit chat to pass the time. They learned a lot from one another and realized they had a lot in common.

"So were you even slightly worried about what your parents would think about you falling for someone outside your species?" Judy asked aloud.

"Of course I was, but the heart wants what the heart wants. No matter what tradition may say you must be true to yourself. If you give up on someone you love just because you are afraid then you never truly loved them did you." Oma said in her head.

"That makes sense. I guess I should just stop worrying about what others think and go for it. Just like I did with my career choice. I won't let anyone stop me from being a cop. And if I decide I want to be with Nick forever than I cant let anyone stop me." She said aloud as she took another turn.

"I've looked at your memories of this todd you love. He is remarkably similar to my love. Perhaps the two of you may be our incarnates. We believe that when you die your spirit comes back in many forms and sizes. I am not sure if mine could pass on since it was trapped however. I just hope I can join my love in paradise." She said and seemed to sigh in Judy's head.

"Don't worry I'm going to do everything I can to help you. You will be with him soon." As she finished this sentence she approached a very large room that was a beautiful had a stream down the middle and had a large arrangement of flowers. "This place is amazing!" She gasped at the sight.

"We must not be distracted. I feel drawn to it as well, but we must move on unless you wish to be stuck with me in your head and walking around in my body for the rest of your life." said Oma obviously just holding back her own feelings of awe.

Judy moved forward toward the center of the room to try to get a sight of a door elsewhere in the room. As she approached a pedestal slid slowly from the floor in front of her. Upon it was a tablet which she looked at carefully.

Congratulations traveler for you have solved the labyrinth. However there is a spell upon the exit. In order for you to be freed you and your love must share in true loves kiss. If you have made it this far without them then your reward is to live your days here in 'paradise falls' I congratulate you once more and wish you a long and happy life here in my garden as I'm sure you will never escape - Damien (the Paladin of the land)

"Great, so we have to stay here until Nick comes. Well I guess we can go for a swim at least." Judy said as she looked around and headed toward the stream.

"Leave it to that evil scum to put a trick in place to make things more difficult. I'm sorry for this mess Judy. If I had been more vigilant this may never have happened." Oma said quietly.

"Don't be sorry Oma. I'm glad I had the opportunity to meet you. And honestly it's nice to have the company. If we wind up stuck like this then we will just have to make the best of it. besides maybe Nick would like me better as a fox than a rabbit anyways." Judy said trying to console her new friend and herself.

Nick was puzzling hard over what to do. He figured the last part meant that the soul in the vile would be able to pass through the door and eventually his own when he died, but that couldn't be it. There had to be something else. As he sat puzzling it suddenly hit him. If the vial spoke before maybe it could again. He plucked it from his pocket and waited for the face to appear.

"Can you hear me?" he asked it feeling like he was wasting his time.

"Yes, but can only talk so much per day" It said weakly.

"Then I'll keep this short. I think this riddle is saying that only you can get me through that door. Do you know if that's possible?" he asked.

"Yes, but only for a short time." It said blinking slowly and sounding as though it were a far off whisper.

"What does that mean? Can you do it or can't you?" He asked impatiently.

The face faded away looking apologetic. Nick had to take a risk. The only option was to either wait until it could talk again or try freeing it. At least then maybe he could escape with it. And worst case at least one of them could leave. He tried opening the cork in the top but it seemed to be stuck. He pulled and pulled and even tried using his claws to rip it out, but it wouldn't budge.

"Only one other choice." He said looking at the concrete wall before him. He threw the vial at it with all his might. It shattered, and Nick felt a moment of triumph until he felt liquid splash him. He looked down and saw he was covered in whatever was in the vial. He began to panic before his head became fuzzy and dizzy. He fell back and passed out before his head made contact with the ground.

Shu woke up and looked around his tent. Just another boring day in the camp he thought as he began to pull on his tunic. He headed out of his tent to search for his father. They had been camped here for many a moon and was hoping that maybe his father would allow him to go exploring. The dog walked through camp slowly searching for anyone who may know where his father was. He turned a corner and ran headfirst into Lilly.

"Hello there" He said as he looked up from the ground.

"Sorry Shu, I wasn't watching where I was going. Just in too much of a hurry. I gotta run to a nearby castle with a peace offering. Your father is hoping they will allow us to set up a permanent village here." She said as she stood and helped him up.

"Any chance you still need an escort?" He asked halfheartedly.

"Actually I do. The one he said for me to take along is sick. I have to get the offering ready, why don't you run and ask your dad if you may accompany me?" She yelled as she ran in the direction of the storage wagons.

He ran in the direction she had come from hoping this may finally be his chance. He saw his father strolling through camp with his advisers beside him informing him of the goings on.

"Father!" He yelled hoping he would stop.

The aging golden retriever stopped and turned at the sound of his son's voice. "Shu where are you headed in such a hurry?" He asked with a slight smile gracing his lips.

"Father I wanted to ask if I may accompany Lilly to the castle. The old wolf you asked to travel with her is sick and cannot go." He said as he stood in front of his father trying to catch his breath.

"Sir, he speaks the truth," The small black ferret next to him said in a deep voice, "I just arrived from his tent. He fears this may be his final few days. He has come down with the same illness that claimed his father last month." He said sadly.

The canine thought for a moment with his paw under his muzzle, "Is there no one else we could send?" He asked looking around at his advisers.

"The soldiers are all keeping a perimeter sir, If they were to break ranks in order to send one with her it could leave us with a large gap in the safety area, sir." A small tan fennec fox replied.

" The Men from last night's watch are all sleeping in preparation for the night's patrol sir. I fear waking them would leave the same result as master Finnick's worry." A tall white wolf with a black spot at the top of his head said in his deep voice.

"And the rest of the men who I may suggest accompany her are trying to erect more tents so that we all have a comfortable amount of space." said the ferret in his high voice.

He turned to his son and looked stoic for a moment, "son I will allow it because I need to learn the ways of making peace. Someday you may be taking over for me, and I want you to be prepared to lead the people. I want you to go to the blacksmith wagon and have him give you some weapons to carry with you. It will be your job to protect your future bride." He said placing a paw on his son's shoulder.

"Yes father," Shu replied rolling his eyes at the bride bit, "Thank you for allowing me this opportunity" He placed his right paw across his chest in salute and left for the blacksmiths wagon. Upon arriving, he found that the smith was already prepared for him.

"Your father knew you would be going. He just wanted you to take an initiative." The smith said as he finished sharpening a blade. Without turning from his work he gestured to a table sitting next to his tent, "choose the weapons you are most comfortable with and I shall assist you in attaching them. You will need a weapon for range, One or two for close combat, and at least one blade for paw to paw." he chose another blade that needed sharpening and began as he waited.

Shu walked to the table and looked at his options. there were many to choose from. A few bows and two handed swords, rapiers, and many knives and stars for throwing. He chose a bow that was thin but looked very powerful and the quiver of arrows that went with it. Then looking to the swords he decided a pair of rapiers were more what he preferred in his training so he would stick with them. On moving to the daggers and stars however he was unsure. He had done very little with either but was a good mark if he needed to throw them. He also figured if they were stuck in the woods for a period of time the dagger may be more useful. In the end he chose a curved dagger with a metal dragon decorated sheath and a belt of throwing stars for good measure.

The smith walked up looking over his choices. "good instincts boy. The bow will let you hunt if needed as well as shoot from the trees for protection." He strapped the quiver to his back and attached the bow to it, "you may not have noticed there is a dagger concealed in the base of the quiver should you need it. Now your rapiers, Those are good for quick and precise attacks as well as deflecting oncoming attacks, just remember your range will be closer than a cross-guard.' He attached them to his back so that the sheath formed an x with the quiver. "Your bow on your left and the swords to your right. Got it?" he asked.

"Yes sir." Shu said still facing forward but reaching up to fiddle with each and get a feel for their location.

"Now your paw to paw weapons. I see you chose two. good to be prepared boy, and both can be concealed for extra surprise should you need it." He took the dagger and fitted it inside his tunic attached high on his left leg and put the belt around his waist so that his tunic covered it as well. "This way if they disarm you at the castle you still have a couple for emergencies." he said as he stood.

They saluted each other just as Shu had his father before he headed to the entrance to camp to wait on Lilly. She approached pulling a light wagon laden with fabrics and spices.

She looked him over and together they headed off to the north where they could see the top of the castle above the trees.

The two walked in silence for a time. Neither wanting to break it, they chose instead to look at the trees and plants growing around them. Shu kept an eye out for any trouble as he walked behind the cart and pushed.

Finally deciding to break the silence Lilly spoke "You seem to have developed into a fine warrior. I've never seen you fully ready for battle as you are now."

Looking up at her back he thought for a moment before replying, "I have to be ready for battle if I wish to be a good provider for my people. A leader who cowers in his camp with the women and children while the warriors fight cannot truly call himself a leader." He continued scanning the forest as he spoke never breaking pace.

She glanced back at him, "I noticed there was no mention of a wife in that explanation."

He looked at the ground and did not speak.

"Not to worry, I already know you do not desire me. Our fathers set up our marriage long ago. I may be willing to go through with it for the good of the people, but I hold no illusion that either of us feel love for the other." she said as she continued forward. "I would prefer to marry someone I love, but I'll settle for one whom I can call a friend." she said smiling back at him.

He stopped in his tracks for a moment before running to catch up. "You honestly would be ok if we weren't married?" He asked looking her in the eyes as she too paused for a breather.

"I would prefer to marry someone I love as I said, however, I understand that in order for you to lead you must have someone to guide you in the larger decisions. Therefore I would gladly marry my friend if it is for the good of him and our people." she never broke eye contact as she said this and relaxed on the cart.

He decided to open a pack on the wagon and pull out their lunch as he thought. "And what would happen if I found someone else I wanted to marry?" He asked after a long pause.

She accepted the food he offered her and thought for a moment. "Then I would be honored to be a good friend of the leader of our village." she said smiling at him before taking a bite.

He smiled at her and nodded giving his silent thanks. They ate in silence as they shared what they had brought. He stood after he ate and they proceeded down the path. Soon they arrived at the castle gate, and he walked to be between her and the door.

"Halt!" a multi colored husky yelled from the top of a tower on one side of the gate. "Announce your identity and intent or we shall open fire." He yelled as many archers stepped forth on the wall and took aim. Shu withdrew his rapiers and held them ready to deflect as many arrows as he could, but Lilly stepped up beside him and placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

"My name is Lilly, and this is my escort Shu. We are from the camp a few hours up the road. We come bringing gifts and request an audience with the leader of the castle." she spoke loudly and clearly keeping her hands spread palms up to display submittance.

"We will send a guard to inspect your shipment, and if he allows you to pass you may enter. Your escort will need to sheath his weapon and relinquish his bow however. We do not allow ranged weapons to enter the kings chambers." He said as the gate was opened enough for a guard, a large black wolf, to exit.

Lilly nodded, but Shu told the guard he would keep his rapiers out until he ensured the courtyard was not an ambush. The guard agreed and asked him to relinquish his bow. He handed it over hesitantly and the guard carried it as he walked behind them into the gates. Only after he saw the courtyard filled with commoners did he sheath his weapons.

"I will take your bow to our armory until it is time for you to depart. You have my word it will not be damaged." The wolf said as he offered his hand to Shu.

Shu took it as he locked eyes with the wolf. "you seem to be one of your word, so I will accept it." they parted and he walked away as the pair were led into the castle doors.

A red fox stood at the door and announced their arrival. "A miss Lilly and sir Shu to speak with you and present gifts sire."

They were bid to enter and the meeting began. A few hours later they exited the king's chamber with the promise of him and his royal guard escorting them back to their camp the next morning to meet with his father. They would be given lodging and were free to roam the grounds as they wished.

"Would you mind if I had a walk in the forest surrounding your castle?" Shu asked one of the guards.

"Of course. Just tell them at the gate and they will allow you to leave. Upon your return just announce yourself and they will open the gate." he said.

He approached the gates and the wolf who took his bow walked to greet him. "Are you going to walk or hunt?"

"Just going to walk. Though I would like my bow back for better protection." he replied

The wolf let him to the gate and pulled his bow from a door nearby. "I know I said I would keep this in the armory, but after inspecting the quality I decided to keep it within my sight." he handed the bow to Shu, "I must ask while you're out upon our lands that you do not hunt living flesh. We will not argue if its self defense or a warning but we have promised the clans that live nearby that we are peaceful and do not eat the flesh of other mammals."

"I can agree to that as I prefer that life myself," Shu said grinning as he left the gates.

Shu explored the walls of the castle for a bit intending to just walk the perimeter when he came upon a cliff. The golden furred mammal admired the ocean view and marveled at the strategic placement of the walls. This eliminates one route of a possible ambush attacks. He was headed back when he found tracks leading from the wall to the forest and decided to follow it. His sharp ears were hearing noises from ahead and he decided he would take to the trees. He was going tree to tree staying to the lower branches when he found what appeared to be a pure white vixen attempting to light a fire, though she seemed to be having difficulty. Shu noticed one of the things she was trying to light looked to be a plant that would cause a bit of a large explosion should it light and possible harm her.

Taking careful aim he loosed an arrow and was able to knock the spark rock from her hand without hurting her. She quickly jumped back and grabbed a blade she had hidden under her blouse. "Who's attacking me?" she shouted.

"I did not wish to attack," he spoke loudly enough for her to hear him but not for her to find his actual hiding place, "That plant you were about to light could have harmed you and I chose to prevent that." He watched her carefully searching her for a reaction.

She glanced back at what she was doing and then returned her eyes to the forest. "If you wanted to prevent harm than using an arrow was a bit much." She said.

"True but if I had approached I would likely have been skewered by that blade I hadn't seen until you drew it." He paused for a moment and made a decision. "If you will lower that and not attack I will drop my bow and show myself." he called.

She pondered this for a moment before lowering it and waiting. He did as promised by first dropping from his tree and setting the bow down before approaching her palms up. "May I ask why you have left the castle?" he asked approaching with caution.

"I hate it there and so I have decided to leave." she said turning away from him. "My father intends me to marry a filthy paladin that I will not see join my family line. He is filthy with greed." She said as tears began to fall.

Shu gently touched her shoulder in understanding. He cleared out the fire pit she had made and went to gather some wood and kindling. He had a fire going in no time and sat across from her. They were talking into the night learning about one another. After a while she decided to accompany him back to the castle and stay so long as he promised to visit her in this clearing as often as he could. He agreed.

"I've only just realized I had never got your name." He said embarrassed that he could talk for hours to a stranger and never exchange names. "My name is Shu"

"I am Oma. And when we return I will be locked back in my room. For I am the princess. But I learned a long time ago how to get around my fathers attempted protection." she said smiling at him.

Nick woke slowly rubbing his head. "What was that?" he asked noone in particular.

That my friend is my most fond memory

He jumped quickly looking around. Seeing nobody he asked aloud "Who's there"

My name is Shu. and until just a few moments ago you carried me in a vial. You were correct that the riddle meant I had to be let out, but It also means I have to share your body with you until we escape. What you saw in the mist was true. And now I can speak to you all I wish.

"Well you don't see this every day." NIck said. He then began to wonder how freeing a spirit and it inhabiting his body would get him from this room.

Good question. Shu responded. in my life I was able to study a bit of magic. In doing so I was able to learn to pass solid objects through walls. I am very limited but this stretch of tunnel was created as an escape to the paladins garden. Only a magically talented person could pass into it this way. All others would die eventually by the paladins own hand.

With that said Shu took control of Nick's body for a moment and stepped to the wall. "I request a pardon for taking over, but it is the only way to get you free of this room." He spoke aloud in Nick's voice. He made a symbol on the wall and stepped through.


End file.
